Snowy Nights
by NickelBleach
Summary: Danny and Sam go skiing one night alone, and end up getting lost, during the biggest storm of the century... What happens next? Read, and you will find out! Please R&R! I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Another new one? Yea… I know. I had deleted With you… so I decided to stick another one up. The beginning of this one is kinda lame… but I promise as long as you get past this part, it gets way more detailed, and way better. The beginning isn't very much of 'tragedy' but that will come later. Romance is in the beginning though :P Please read it, and I promise it will get a lot better.

Snowy Nights

Chapter one: Intro. 

The car got filled with Sam, Tucker, my mom, my dad, Jazz, and I, as we headed for a trip to Snowy Mountain, given its name for an obvious. Tucker and Jazz sat in the back, Sam and I in the middle and my parents of course, in the front of our RV.

"This is going to be so much fun! Skiing all weekend!" Sam said, as she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Yeah, can't wait…" I teased her, and she hit me with her elbow in the side, and I stuck my hand to my side, as though she hurt me badly. We both laughed, and I felt Tucker kick my seat behind me.

"What was that for?" I asked him, turning around to look at his face, and he just shrugged.

"All of you kids need to settle down," Maddie said, afraid of Jack not paying attention to the road that was filled with snow, making it hard enough to concentrate.

"Ok, we'll settle down," I told her, and I smiled at Sam, who knew that wasn't going to happen.

Although, it did because before I knew, it, I found Sam with her head on my shoulder sleeping, and me with mine on the window, slowly closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep…

"Danny, wake up!" I heard Sam yell, and I could hear commotion throughout the rest of the car too. I sat up, and looked out my window to see white, total whiteness outside.

"We're there!"

"Oh… I hadn't noticed," I said, shaking my head to wake myself up, since I was still half-asleep.

"Grab your stuff, we are going straight to the hotel for the night," Maddie said, and I looked around, expecting someone else to grab my stuff for me. Sam saw my look and sighed, but picked up my two bags as well as hers.

"Thanks," I said, and hopped out of the car. But… I hopped back in.

"It's cold out there…"

"You think?" Sam asked me, and laughed, I just looked at her dazed.

"Come on, the hotel isn't that far from the car," Sam said, and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the car. I came out finally, but stayed close by her side.

Once in the building, Sam handed me my stuff, and I grabbed ahold of the bags, and almost fell over. I looked at a clock behind the service desk, and it was 1:00 in the morning.

"No wonder why I'm tired," I mumbled, and Sam took ahold of my hand.

"Come on, we can go to our rooms while your parents are taking care of the payments," Sam said, and drug me down the hall. There were 2 rooms for us, one for my parents and Jazz, and one for Sam, Tucker and I. Tucker followed us, noticing we were leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To our room," Sam answered for me, and we got up to room #66.

"This would be it," Sam said, and opened up the door. When we entered the first thing I noticed, was the room was black and white, there were no colors to it at all, just black and white, which I found to be so cool.

"Wow... This room is a bit odd," Tucker said, but of course, did he really care what it looked like?

Two beds were placed at each end of the room, and there was a TV in the middle of the two, hung on a wall. The beds were made of black metal, with black and white sheets, and a striped black and white blanket, which looked like the suit prisoners supposedly, wore.

"I get this bed," Tucker said, and ran to the one closest to the door, so he wouldn't have to move as far I guess…

Sam and I shrugged, and walked to the other bed. My mom said for Tucker and I to share a bed, since she didn't like the idea of Sam and I sharing a bed… but I liked it better.

"Fine by us," Sam said, since it probably was better for us to be farther from the front anyway. Plus, we weren't nearly as lazy as Tucker was, so it didn't bother us to walk a couple of extra steps. I dropped my bags by the bed, and shot under the covers, since it was just as cold in here, as it was outside.

"Tired?" Sam asked me.

"No, I'm freezing," I shivered, and she glanced at me, but didn't pay much attention, because she was unpacking her bags right now and sticking her stuff in the dresser, which was also black… that was next to our bed. Her getting the top 2 drawers, and me the bottom two. Of course though, I wasn't leaving the warmth of the blankets to put my clothes away at 1 in the morning.

"OK, I give up, I'm doing this in the morning," Sam retreated to the bed, and I smiled at her.

"See, Tucker and I aren't the only two lazy ones."

"I'm not lazy, I just didn't sleep the whole ride like you," she teased me.

"Yes you did!"

"Actually hun, I only slept for an hour, while you slept for six hours."

"Oh…"

"Are you two gonna talk all night?" Tucker hollered over to us, as though we were really far apart.

"NO!" Sam and I both yelled to tease him, and we both started to crack up laughing after that.

"I didn't shout that loud," he told us, as though we didn't know that.

"Just a joke Tucker," Sam said.

"Good night," he said, and turned the light off on us.

"Hey, I wasn't even in bed all the way yet!" Sam shouted, and the lights flashed back on.

She crawled into bed, and Tucker watched, and as soon as she was under the covers, the lights turned off again.

"Night," I told them both, and turned in the opposite direction of Sam to fall asleep.

"Night," Sam said, and Tucker said nothing, because he was fake sleeping, since he was probably too lazy to even say anything.

I drifted off to sleep eventually, although I was all pumped about being able to go skiing the next day…

Okey-dokey, that was just a beginning, and was REALLY dull, I know, I even think it was dull… but it was an intro., what are you expecting? It didn't even really explain the story at all, trust me, it won't be a happy story after the next chapter… well… maybe some happy moments… but you get what I am saying… I think… But anyway… I ensure you it will get better, and the story will have more detail and stuff, for now though, I didn't feel like it, cuz this part really has nuttin to do with the story…


	2. Mistake that makes us Closer

I was quit surprised that I got 6 reviews, in like.. a day, lol. I know, I am updating again so soon, but I have to leave 2morrow for the weekend, so I guess I might as well update, to get this story started :P

Thanks for the reviews guys:

HeavensAngel009-Cool Story

WhiteWolfGurl-This Story Is Pretty Good, DP66! Hope ya Update Soon! ;-)

Purpurroter Schatten Drache-it's sweet so far...i didn't see any typos so it's all good...updat soon!

sam manson rulez -dat was so cute! u gotta update dude! yay:P r Danny and Sam together already? or still friends?

Me: Ummm… no, not a couple yet, but you know where it is headed!

DragonGirl-okay, for one thing, this was not dull! it was awsome! and i can't wait to read what happens next! and great job!D

Me: awww thanks! And thanks everyone else for your reviews! I have never done this review thing before.. I am experimenting, lol.

Chapter 2: Mistake that Brings us Closer

"Rise and shine Danny," Sam said, shaking me gently. I opened up my eyes, and had to adjust to the bright sunlight beaming in through the window.

"What do you want?" I asked her, forgetting where I was even at, I thought she was just being a pest about getting me up early, since somehow, even though she wasn't a morning person, she woke up fairly early.

"Umm… for you to get out of bed? What do you think? I already have your stuff in your drawers for you, and your mom has breakfast for us downstairs," She told me, pulling the covers off of me, exposing me to the cold air.

"Sam! THAT IS COLD!" I screamed, and reached for the blankets, but she held them away from me.

"Nope, get out of bed, and slip on something warm, then you won't have to complain," she smiled, and tossed me a sweater from out of the drawer. I slipped it on over my T-shirt, but it really didn't help much.

"I'm still cold…"  
"Aww, you poor thing. Nice, warm pancakes downstairs," she taunted, and I was tempted to Un-ravel from my ball, but I was staying warm this way, and wasn't going to move for nothing.

"Come on tough guy. You can fight ghosts, but you can't manage the cold?" She asked me, leaning over to grab ahold of my hand. Her hands were warm at least.

"Sam… are you nuts?"

"Huh?"

"You are wearing a skirt…"

She blushed, but ignored what I said, and pulled me up out of bed. I figured if she could wear a skirt, I could make it out of bed without a problem. She had to have been nuts…

"You aren't wearing that skiing I hope?"

"No, I'm not. You think I am THAT crazy?" She laughed, and I would have joined in, but I was shaking, and thought for sure I was going to freeze to death.

My feet were about frozen, even though I had 2 pairs of socks on, and I could see my breath, which meant today should be a 'stay in bed all day, and avoid the cold' day, but Sam wouldn't like that at all, and I had to do as she pleased. Also, I had been excited to go skiing in the mountains, since Sam and I both had a lot of practice back at home, it was about time we upped the ratings.

"You ready?" She asked me, still holding onto my hand, and I nodded slightly, and then yawned, my breath totally visible in the cold hotel.

"Don't they have heaters in here?" I complained, as I slipped on my shoes by the door.

"No, I'm sure they don't. If they did, wouldn't you think it would be warmer?"

"Yea, I guess," I muffled, since I was still tired, my words were coming out slowly, and a little hard to understand, but Sam didn't seem to notice a difference at all. We opened the door, and it was even colder out in the halls than in that room.

"Ok, I give up, back into the room I go," I said, opening the door, and Sam tugged on my hand, pulling me back into the hallway.

"You're not going back in there, who am I going to hang out with all day?"

"Tucker."

"Yeah, tons of fun with him," she teased, and I just shivered, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"This warming you up?"

"Yeah, how did you get so warm?"

"I was in the kitchen with your mom and sister when they were cooking, it was warm in there."

"How long ago was this?"

"Not that long ago, I came back to grab you, right after they finished."

I appreciated the warmth she was giving off, and we tried to walk holding onto each other, which wasn't exactly easy. We both laughed as we stumbled over each other's feet, trying to walk in a straight line while also holding on tightly to each other. Sam smelt like warm lavender, which I had no idea how she got that smell on her, but it was relaxing, and reminded me of her house, which was warm…

Sam let go of me, but I still stuck close by her side, and she flung open a door, which was were a whole bunch of people were sitting at tables, their gear all on all ready for skiing. The room was full of noise, there were a lot more people here than I thought there would be.

Sam walked over to a table, where my parents, Jazz and Tucker were sitting, all of which were all ready eating their dinner, not caring for waiting for us.

"You finally got up Danny?" Jazz teased me, and I just grinned at her, without replying.

"Are you Ok Hun?" My mom asked me, always worrying that something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm just freezing," I said, as I scooted closer to Sam, as though that was possible. Sam jumped over the seat of the bench, and I jumped over it right after, so I could get back to my heat. Sam smiled when I cuddled up against her, and I could feel myself blushing, but I didn't care if I felt like an idiot, because at least I wasn't freezing!

"You guys all ready to hit the hills today?" Jazz asked Sam and I. Sam nodded, and I gave Jazz an awkward look, as though she was nuts for even thinking of going outside!

"I take it you wanna stay inside all day?" Jazz headed her attention towards me. I shrugged, and looked down at my plate of food. Suddenly, I didn't want a thing to do with food, now I was worried about going skiing. What happened if I tripped when I was up there, and went stumbling down the hill to my death? That of course couldn't happen, I could go intangible, and I would be perfectly safe, but who says something else couldn't happen?

"He isn't staying inside, he has to go with me," Sam came in, to make sure I understood I HAD to go, whether I wanted to or not, it really wasn't a choice at all. I looked at her, and shivered again, trying to look as abused as possible, to see if maybe, just maybe she would decide it best to stay in for the day.

"You trying to scam your way out of this?" She asked me happily, I could tell she couldn't wait to hit the mountains.

"No… Why would I do that?"

"Because, it's just you."

I felt everyone had their eyes on us, and sure enough, everyone WAS watching us. Couldn't people mind their own business once in a while? Yeesh…

I poked at my food, and took a couple of bits, but wasn't that interested in eating at the moment. For once in my life, I was kinda scared to go outside, go into the Snowy Mountains, and ski down them, because I still had an eerie feeling about it.

"You ready?" Sam asked me energetically, already out of her seat, and I hopped out of mine afterwards, and followed her through the halls back to our room.

"I'll be right back," Sam said, grabbing ahold of a pile of clothes next to our bed, and she entered the bathroom. I opened up my drawer, and began shuffling through the clothes, trying to find the warmest possible. I grabbed out snow pants, a pair of jeans, three pairs of socks, and two sweaters. Hey, you can never be to warm. And to top it all off, I was going to wear a coat over the top.

Sam came out of the bathroom, with a pair of black, baggy jeans, and a sweater on. I looked at her puzzled, and she gave me the same look back.

"You do realize you have to be able to move?" She teased me, and I looked down at my pile of clothes, and blushed.

"Yea… I forgot about that… You aren't even wearing snow pants?"

"Yes, but I'm not putting them on until we have to go."

I walked into the bathroom , and removed my pajama pants, and my T-shirt, to replace them with a pair of jeans, and a sweater, so I was dressed the same as Sam.

"You changed your mind?" She asked me, when I came out, wearing the same stuff she was.

"Uh, yea."

"Let's go down to the lobby, and we can wait for the rest of them," she told me, and I followed her. Everyone else in the halls were already in snow pants, with heavy gloves on, and their skis in their hands, all ready to go. Sam and I on the other hand, look like oddballs, because we were carrying our snow pants, and coat, not skis, and the people all gave us odd looks as we walked by.

"Is it just me, or does it feel odd?"

"We don't have Skis Danny, we can't just head out like all of them, or I would have told you to put all your stuff on. You have to try on ski boots, and all that stuff before we even think of leaving."

"Yea, I guess your right. Is there anyway to get up the mountain, besides walking?"  
"Nope, and that is what makes this place so much fun. We get to enjoy a nice hike up a mountain, and by the time we get there, and ski down, it is time for Dinner just about."

"Really? It takes a whole day just to get up there?"

"Well, I wouldn't say a whole day, but I also wouldn't suggest hiking up it two times in one day… but we can do that if you want."

"Uhh… no, I would rather not… Can't we just cheat?"

"As in?"

"Going ghost, flying us up there, we could beat everyone else," I suggested, trying to get the easy way up, instead of hiking that whole way.

"Danny, you little cheater! No, we can't do that!" She said, and playfully shoved me to the side.

"Well… then we could go down a lot more," I told her, and she shook her head, which indicated I wasn't going to get away with taking the easy way out.

We turned into a room, which had a big Fireplace in the center of it, and when we entered the room, I could feel the heat hit my body. It felt so good, yet extremely hot…

"There ya go Danny, go hug that heater, then you might warm up," Sam teased me, and I headed toward it as a joke, then came back to her, and hugged her instead.

"I think you deserve it more," I said to her, and she returned the hug.

"Thanks," she told me, and I noticed my parents, and Jazz were already down there. I hadn't seen Tucker though in a while.

"Hey, where's Tucker?" I asked them.

"I don't know, I thought he would be with you guys," Mom said to us, and I looked at Sam, and she shrugged.

"Uh, no, he isn't with us. He never returned to the room either," I said, although I knew nothing was to wrong with him, because he probably took a detour along the way, or he was off doing something else, and to his carelessness, didn't bother to tell anyone about it.

"Oh well, he couldn't have gone to far, let's go get your stuff," Mom said, and she and the rest of us walked in a group over to the ski rentals.

"Shoe size," the guy at the counter said in a dull voice, as though he didn't want to be there that day, or any day at that.

"8," Sam said, removing her shoes, as he handed her a pair from behind the counter.

"9," I said, and repeated the same thing.

We walked over to a bench, and I stuck the shoe on. When I had first worn them, a couple of years ago, they made my feet so sore, but now I was used to them, and slipped them on, and walked with ease. We had to walk up a mountain in these? Wow…

"Ok, now we need skis."

"Weight," the guy asked at the counter, seeing us again, and he looked at the watch on his wrist, as though hoping it was time to get home already.

"107," Sam said, and she was handed a pair of skis.

"120," I said, and once again, he grabbed skis from under the desk, and handed them to me. Sam and I had gotten the same pair of skis as each other, under 150, but above 100.

I slipped my shoes into the slots of the skis, just to make sure they worked, since I had gotten broken ones before, and they worked like a charm. Sam's also had worked, and she had already taken hers off again. My mom, sister and dad were slipping their stuff on. I saw Tucker walk in the door finally, with some girl I had never seen before in my life.

"Looks like Tucker picked up a girlfriend," Sam pointed out, and I laughed, and she joined in with me.

"Picking up girls at a ski mountain, don't you find that odd?"

"Yes, very odd. But it's Tucker, what to you expect?"

"Umm… not much," I laughed. Tucker noticed us laughing, and walked up to us, with that girl.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked, and we both looked at each other, and held back from laughing again, and just shrugged.

"This is Gina," he said, greeting us to his new 'friend'.

"I'm Sam, and this is Danny," Sam said to her politely, but I could tell both of us were still trying to hold back on laughing. Gina was a lot taller than tucker, by at least 4 inches. She had to have been a year or two older than us too. She was dressed up in heavy clothes, just as I would have done if Sam hadn't told me not too, and she was fair skinned, not dark, not light, but in between.

"Hey," she greeted us, and looked us both over.

"You guys going out?" She asked us, and I looked at Sam, and I could feel myself blushing, and she was blushing.

"No," she said shyly, and Gina looked at both of us.

"Oh… you look like you should," she said, and looked at us, as though she couldn't believe we weren't going out.

"Well, we're going to get going," Tucker said, trying to not embarrass himself too much, and he walked off with Gina.

After he left, Sam and I both started cracking up laughing. Over what? I have no idea, maybe just the fact that she was way to old for him.

"Wow, that is to funny," Sam said, and I nodded in agreement. I looked over at my parents and Jazz, who still weren't ready yet. I wanted to go without them, maybe they would let me.

"Hey, mom, dad, can Sam and I leave?" I asked them after I had gotten up to them.

"Sure, you just be careful, Ok?"

"I will, I will," I whined, and my mom smiled at me, and I walked back to Sam.

"Let's go."

"They're going to let you?"

"Yea."

"Cool," she said, and we walked over to a bench and slipped our snow pants, and our coats, and headed out the door. As soon as we were outside, a cold breeze swept across my face, and I could tell right away I was going to die from the cold.

"IT'S FREEZING!" I shouted, and Sam laughed at me.

"Does the whole world need to know that?"

"Yes…"

"Your silly Danny, You'll get used to the cold after a while," she reassured, but I wasn't to sure of that at all. There was a path up ahead with a sign that said 'ski path' on it.

"I take it we go there?" I teased, and Sam just sighed. We started to walk down it, it was a beautiful walk so far, trees covered with snow that reflected off the sun, giving it a pretty reflection. Other people had already started on their way, because there were tracks in the fresh snow.

"Nice walk, huh?" Sam asked me, and I nodded. I liked the view.. but I was already tired, and we hadn't gotten that far. The track ended up ahead though, as the people had turned down a different path.

"Wanna go down the not used path?" Sam asked me, and I nodded.

"How many paths do they have?"

"A few of them, I'm sure, but they will all lead to the same spot," she said, as though she knew the place.

"Well, I hope they all lead to the same place… or else I might get us lost."

"You're good for that."

"You weren't supposed to agree!"  
"Yes I was," she laughed. I saw a speck of snow falling from the sky, and I looked up. The clouds were dark up above our head, and I looked over at Sam, who didn't notice.

"Sam, I think it's going to snow," I said, pointing up to the sky.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will, you'll live."  
We continued, walking… and walking… and walking… a never-ending road of snow, trees, and the mountain we were on.

"Are we there yet?" I complained, after what seemed like hours.

"No, not even the halfway mark. When we get there, they had a little cabin thing, for people to get lunch and stuff. And it is heated, just to let you know."

"Well, then lets pick up the pace!" I said, and grabbed her hand, and ran for about a minute, and was out of breath.

"That didn't get you very far, did it Einstein?"  
"No… but look," I said, and Sam looked ahead of us, even though it was all around us, snow. Coming down in semi-thick layers, that were increasing fast. Sam looked at me and I back at her, as though expecting each other to know what to do. Before I knew it, you couldn't see a hand in front of your face from the thick snow.

Sam and I were holding hands, so we wouldn't be split apart in the pouring snow, literally as though buckets of it were being poured out onto the earth. No wonder why it had the name Snowy Mountain, it must do this a lot…

I went intangible, to dump the snow off of myself, and Sam, to keep us from getting cold, and we slowly took steps forward, not knowing where we were going at all. I bumped into something, and I could only imagine what it was, probably a tree, or the side of the mountain or something, but I knew we had wandered off the path a little ways.

"Sam, you have any idea where we are?" I shouted, since the snow made a loud whir as I fell to the floor.

"NO, I don't! I don't know this place like the back of my hand!" She said, and that didn't make me feel any better. Also, when I tripped, and lost my grip of Sam, that really didn't help at all either. Wait.. I just lost Sam…


	3. Watching You

Hey, me again… with this story… again… I obsessed with it, and if I hadn't gone camping I MISSED MY COMPUTER I would have already had another chapter up, lol. Anyhow… please R&R, this chapter may be a little slow… I'm not sure yet, it goes how it comes out of my mind, my kooky mind… anyhow… you get the picture, enjoy the story! Chapter… whatever! I'm hyper tonight, can't ya tell? Here it goes….

Oh… and Fantastic Bouncy Girl… What forums? I might be… most likely if it's DannyPhantom66 it's me, or an imposture… :P

Anyhow…. HERE IT GOES! YAY!

I frantically shoved my hands out in front of my face, not able to see through the clouds of snow pouring in over the top of me. I closed my eyes, shielding them from the snow.

"Sam!" I shouted out as loud as I possibly could, but there was no reply, or either I couldn't hear a reply. I felt something in front of me, but it was just the side of the mountain, I could feel it's rough texture below my fingers. I knew it was no use to go off too much farther, because there was no telling how far off the path I already was as it is.

I sat down, and sat in a tight ball, to keep myself warm. I could only hope the snow would pass soon, I couldn't see the sky to see if it was clearing up or not, only time could tell. The only thing I could hope for, was for Sam to be Ok, and for things to clear up.

I shook my self free of the snow that was piling over the top of me, it seemed as though I was sitting there for ages, waiting for it to end, snow covering the top of me as I sat there patiently. Yet things weren't exactly as nice as they seemed, worries ran through my head of me finding Sam again, or if she was even Ok at all.

All the sudden, the snow came to a halting stop, like as though someone was dumping it, and they ran out. I looked around, and everything was white. There was no path, signs, anything. Trees though, I hadn't come to the side of the mountain, I had come across a tree. Make that a ton of trees… I must have wandered off into a forest… but it didn't seem as though I had walked to far.

I looked around frantically searching for Sam, who was nowhere to be found.

"SAM!" I called out, as loud as I could possibly get, and listened, but there was nothing in reply. I stood up, and the snow reached up to my knees, and it was hard to walk in. Oh well, at least I can fly. I tried to go ghost… but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" I asked myself, and looked around, to see if there was an answer somewhere, although, that did no good at all.

Why couldn't I go ghost? Oh well… that was something to worry about later. I trenched through the snow, one step seeming to take a minute, as I lifted my feet up and down, in and out of the snow. Snow had gotten down my shoes, and my feet felt like they were going to freeze.

"SAM!" I called again, repeatedly as I took steps farther into the woods. I had no idea where to go, or what to do, so I was walking in a zigzag, trying to make my way through as much of the area as possible.

"Danny," I heard a faint call, and I turned my attention toward that, and headed in the direction I thought it was coming from.

"SAM!" I called out again, since I knew it was her calling for me, I could tell by her voice, and by the fact that we had gotten lost together.

I ran across footsteps in the snow, and realized I had to have been getting close. I couldn't see the mountain anywhere though, due to the millions of trees blocking the view from it. Or either I had totally traveled away from the mountain.. but it didn't seem like I had walked that far.

"Danny!" I heard someone behind me say, and I felt their arms rap around me, and squeeze me tight. It was Sam, of course, who else?

"I thought I had lost you," she said, and squeezed me even tighter, and I looked at her, then around us.

"You have any idea where we are?" I asked her, since now I had found her, it was time to go onto the next important thing.

"I dunno, how about you go ghost, and fly us out of here?"

"That's a problem… for some reason, I can't…"

"Your joking, right?" She asked me, thinking I was playing tricks on her, I guess she had the right to think that though, since when I could play a trick, I often would.

"No joke," I said truthfully.

"Then… we're stuck?"

"I dunno, but I'm freezing, we need to get back to the hotel, I'm sure we didn't walk to far off," I said, thinking of things in the best of ways.

"Yea? Then where are we?" She asked me, since I said we hadn't wandered to far off, yet trees surrounded us on every side of us.

"I have no idea… but I seriously don't think we wandered to far off. Let's just walk in that direction, and hope for the best," I said, pointing in the direction we were facing, and we did indeed start walking, but it seemed like an endless plain of trees, and snow.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked Sam, after what seemed like hours of walking through the thick snow, but she shook her head.

"Looks like it's getting late though," she said, looking up at the sky, and I saw the sun was starting to fall away, and the moon was already starting to come into sight. A dim sunset so far, but it wouldn't be to long before dark, and we still had no idea where we were at all.

I should have been smart enough to know in the first place, when you try to walk through a woods straight, you end up making more turns then you realize. When a tree gets in the way, you have to move aside, and walk in a different direction, in which gets you more lost then you were in the first place.

"Sam, let's stop," I told her, and she stopped and looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"There is no possible way we are finding our way out this way… for all we know, we could be walking deeper into the woods."  
"Yea, I realize that… but who says we are? As long as we don't run across our footsteps again, we're in a new area, which could be all the more closer to getting out of here!"

"I don't think so Sam… How big are these woods? We both don't know, it could be a five day hike before we get out of here for all I know."

"We have to do something, try your ghost powers again," she told me, not ready to give up on anything. I tried to, but nothing happened. Someone had been there during that storm, I didn't trip for no good reason, and I didn't loose my powers for no good reason, someone was behind all of this. I wasn't going to say anything though, because they could be watching right now…

"Not working," I said, and looked around, looking for footprints, but there was nothing. My ghost sense could have gone off before, but since it was so cold, I wouldn't have been able to tell. This being one thing that I had learned in the past, and was coming in good use.  
"Ummm, now what?"

"I dunno. Just keep walking, maybe my powers will come back later?"

"Yea, hopefully, but we're not walking in the dark, we're going to have to take a break."

"We still have an hour or so ahead of us, before we have that problem," I told her, but now that I thought about it, right now we should look for something for shelter for the night, to try and stay warm.

"Look for anywhere that would make a good break, Ok?" I asked her, and she nodded, looking at me concerned. We were trapped in the woods, but not alone at all. I could feel someone watching me, and tried to ignore it, but that wasn't exactly possible. I could only think of who it was… Vlad most likely. I mean, who else had something to make me loose my powers? Only him, unless he gave it to someone else, but that wasn't likely.

"What about there?" Sam asked me, pointing over to two trees that were fallen over on top of each other, snow covering them totally, but there was an opening where you could fit up inside it.

"Big enough?" I asked her, and she shrugged, and ran up to it, although when you are running in the snow, it is more of a normal walk. I followed behind her and when we came upon it, I knew it would be tight, but at least we could fit, and then the heat could be trapped in it a little better.

"It's perfect," I smiled at her, and grabbed ahold of her hand. We both got down on our hands and knees, and crawled up under the branches. It was extremely crammed, but there wasn't any snow at all under there. We could both sit up, but there wasn't going to be any sort of comfortable way to sleep in there.

"You're right… it's crammed," Sam said, and I looked at her. Oh well… the more closer I was to her…

Although we were already crammed, I was on purposely scooting over as close to her as possible, and I knew she could tell what I was doing. She smiled at me, and I could feel myself blushing, but I didn't bother to scoot away, I was embarrassed or anything.

"Nice to sit down for a while, huh?" She asked me, and she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"Yea, it is. At least we're back together too, huh?"

"Yes, I was worried about you."  
"Same here, I didn't get any reply for a while, and I could have sworn I had only walked a little farther."  
"Same here, but somehow, we ended up so far apart. And for that small moment away from you, I thought I was going to die, imagine if it was days before we found each other?"  
"I would have found you by then, no matter what," I said confidently, and she squeezed my hand tightly.

"I'm lucky to have you Danny, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm luckier to have you," I said, and I could feel the warmth in the room from the moment. No longer were we worried, or trying to figure things out. We were relaxed, and enjoying ourselves, no more worries at all.

"We're stuck here now, but at least we have each other, right?"

"Yea… you make it all better," Sam replied, and I looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful amethyst eyes were filled with the loving, wonderful look once again, not the concerned, worried look that I dreaded to see in them.

Sam leaned over, pressing her lips gently against mine. I returned her kiss, both of us turning fully toward each other. Sam stuck her arms around me, and I did the same back in return. We held it there, a moment I loved, and could have kept forever. Sam pulled away, taking a breath, and she looked at me, deep in the eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked me.

"No… you haven't… And I haven't told you either."

"I love you more than anything Danny, more than words can explain," She said gently, and I looked at the soft expression on her face, one I loved, and would keep locked up inside my memories forever.

"Same here Sam…" I said, and we kissed once more, but then I heard the sound of footsteps outside, and I broke out of her grasp fast, and poked my head outside…


	4. Last Moment?

Ok guys, there's good news… and there's bad news… good news, I can get one more chapter in before I leave. Bad news… I gonna be gone for about three weeks! The torture! Camping… gotta love it (sighs). Anyhow… I hope you enjoy this chapter, not gonna leave too big of a cliffie on it for ya, cuz I don't want ya to have to wait that long, it's mean… lol.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked me, and followed my movements by sticking her head out to catch a view outside too.

"I dunno, I don't see anything," I shrugged, but continued to look anyway. We were being watched, that was a for sure thing. I wasn't hearing things, because there were footprints in the snow, different from ours.

"Footprints though," I said pointing to them, and Sam nodded.

"Maybe we should get out of here?"

"No, he's following us wherever we go, whatever it is."

"Oh? You think it's someone we know?"

"I dunno, Vlad would be my first guess, but then again, you can never tell," I told her, then moved back into the trees. She followed behind me, and we both leaned up against the side of the tree beside each other. I saw snowflakes falling outside again, and only sighed.

"I wonder how much snow is gonna fall in one weekend?" Sam asked, the same question I was thinking.

"I dunno, but I hope not to much, we have to get home sometime soon."

"That's true, and I'm sure we will get home. By morning, your powers should be back, right?"

"Maybe… but then again, whoever is following us is probably keeping that from happening."

"You're right," She agreed lamely. Maybe someone was out looking for us by now? Probably not, they would wait for us to return home, but by morning people might come find us.

"Help," I heard a small wail outside. I sat up from my slumping position, and hit my head on the top of a tree branch, but recovered from it fast, and looked outside the door. There was a small amount of pink that I could see off in the distance, and I knew it was most likely someone else who had wandered off the paths.

"I'll be right back," I told Sam, before stepping out into the cold world once again, the snow beginning to fall faster again. I could see at least, it was just like when I had gotten lost though, it was picking up fast.

I began to run (as though that works in the snow very well) so that I wouldn't get lost. This person was out farther than I thought. When I approached her, I noticed she was my age, my height, my size all the way around. She had dark brown hair that fell down in loose curls to a little below her shoulder. Her eyes were a dark blue, and he skin was tanned nicely.

"Who are you?" She asked me, as I lended her my hand to help her up out of her fallen position.

"My name is Danny Fenton, me and my friend got lost out here too," I told her, but wanted to stop talking now so I could get back to Sam before the snow started to fall down thick.

"My name is Misty," she told me happily. I smiled at her, but then got a more serious expression, "We need to get out of here, so can you run?" I asked her, and she nodded with a confused look on her face, but when I started to run, she stayed by my side.

Once we got back to the trees, Misty looked down, and saw how small the hole was.

"I can stay out here, if it's to crowded," She offered.

"No, we can all fit, besides, it would keep us all warm," I smiled, and squeezed my way down in the hole with Sam. Misty followed, and sat on the other side of me.

"Sam, Misty. Misty, Sam," I greeted them, and they shook hands with each other.

"You two were lucky enough to get lost together," she sighed.

"I don't think it was all that lucky… getting lost at all isn't lucky," I told her. Sam didn't look to happy about sharing with a stranger at all, so I had to try and keep things calm in here, so that Sam's bubble wouldn't get burst.

"Oh? I think it would have been luckier," she said, as though trying to start something. It wasn't in a nice way either, she wasn't trying to be nice at all. She sounded like she was challenging me or something, to keep saying it was unlucky. I dropped it though, and didn't say another word.

"So… where are you from?" Sam asked her, trying to switch the conversation, which was odd, since I thought Sam wasn't going to say anything.

"Umm… Amity Park," She answered.

"Really? I've never seen you before," Sam told her suspiciously.

"I'm home schooled."

"Oh? Really? No wonder why I hadn't seen you," Sam said, and I could tell she was getting mad. Also, I could tell that Misty was lying. She wasn't home schooled, and she might not have lived in Amity, I could hear it in her voice.

"You guys like, going out?" She asked us, and I looked over at Sam, and noticed she was blushing.

"No," I told her half honestly, since I wanted to go out with her… I just never had… yet.

"Oh, really? Ever thought of it? Or are you just friends?"  
"Just friends," I answered shyly, I would have said I thought about it all the time, if I was telling the truth… but Sam was sitting right there.

"Oh, that's to bad. Danny's a nice guy," she said, and put her hand on my leg. I scooted over closer to Sam, but it was hard to escape someone in such a crowded area.

Sam glared at her, but didn't say anything. I was starting to hate her. She was nice… maybe overly nice, but she was also a liar, which I didn't like.

"It's getting dark, maybe we should just go to bed?" I asked them, trying to set peace between us all.

"That sounds good to me," Sam agreed, and scooted as far over to the side as possible, and curled up in a ball. I went up right next to her, and Misty realized we didn't want her near us, and moved to the far side, which was maybe a foot away from me. Sam rolled over in the other direction so she could look at me.

"I don't like her," she said as softly as possible to try and make it so she couldn't hear her.

"Try to get used to her?"

"I'll try," she sighed, and rolled back over in the other direction, probably mad at me for trying to get her to like Misty.

Oh well… now all I could do was sleep pretty much…

I woke up, thinking it was morning, but everyone else was asleep. Maybe I had woken up to something else? Or either, I was just uncomfortable due to the fact that now Misty was right on the other side of me. She had to have moved there purposely, there was no possible way she rolled over there in her sleep.

It wasn't dark at all for being the middle of the night. The snow was lit up by the moon casting over it, and it caused a glow outside like non I had seen before. Snow was lightly falling, causing it to be beautiful scenery.

"Sam, wake up," I whispered, shaking Sam lightly. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, and sat up instantly.

"Nothing, come outside," I told her, and got up to leave there for a little. Sam stretched, and then followed behind me, still half asleep. I was hoping I didn't wake Misty up, because I wanted it to be just Sam and I.

"It's beautiful out here Danny," Sam said amazed after she had realized what I was dragging her out of there in the middle of the night for.

"Didn't want you to miss it," I smiled, and took ahold of her hand, and led her a little ways away from the trees, where a cliff overlooked down on yet another forest.

"Well, I never knew a cliff was here before, to bad there wasn't a city down there," Sam sighed, and we both sat down on the ledge.

The snow on the trees below us glistened in the moonlight, and there was a little lake down below that was sparkling in the night. It was beautiful, perfect place for me to finally ask Sam out. But that was only if I had the courage to.

"Yea, it's to bad. But I'm sure we'll get found, or find our way somewhere, sometime soon," I said confidently, and Sam rested her head on my shoulder, snow glistening in her hair, which made her look all the more perfect.

"I'm sure your right."

"Sam… I wanted to ask you something," I said, now that I had that out, I could get the rest out, right? I felt stupid, since it was kind of in the middle of nowhere, but oh well, I needed to ask her sometime, and besides, why wouldn't she say yes?

"Yea?" She asked me, still not exactly fully into it, she sounded a little tired still, but that was all right.  
"Will you…" I said, but then stopped, I couldn't say the rest.

"I'd love to," she said, as though she had read my mind. I looked at her dumbfounded, and she just smiled of satisfaction.

"How did you…"

"I just knew," she said happily, and lifted her head up off my shoulder to look at my expression, which was confused. Yet, I knew she knew that someday one of us had to ask, I thought we fit perfectly together, a lot of people did.

It was the perfect moment, nothing could ruin it. I had asked out the girl of my dreams, and now I was looking her in the eyes, her wonderful amethyst eyes. She leaned over, and gently kissed me, but I returned the kiss, setting my arms behind her back, and she stuck her hands on my shoulders. She stopped and whispered, "I love you," and then we leaned back towards each other, but then I felt Sam get ripped out of my grasp, and fall off the side of the cliff.

"Sam!" I called out, and reached down to grab her hand…

Hmmmm… not to bad of a cliffie, eh? Very short chapter… at least I think it is, only like… three pages, but I have lots to do, so I figured that would be a good place to stop it :P Hope ya like it!


	5. Misty's Mystery

Hey guys, I'm back once again. While I was gone, I wrote the first chapter to a new story, which should be up soon, but I didn't think much of this one amazingly. The new story is called Nine Lives, so look for it if you wish, it might be rated above T though, I'm not sure yet. Anyhow… I had a great time on vacation, up until the last two days, ready to get back home… But other then the urge to come home while I was camping, I enjoyed myself.

Yes, I left the cliffie at a part where she fell off a cliff, on purpose. Anyhow… Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you review once again…

Chapter 5: Misty's Mystery

I could feel my heart racing as I watched Sam fall, her finger-tips barely touching my hand, so I reached down farther to get a better grasp on her. Luckily enough for me, I did, and I was able to pull her back up to safety… but that didn't go over easily, nothing seemed to at the moment. I felt a strong push against me as well, and I was thrust off the side as well.

If my ghost powers had come back, I might have had a chance for survival, but as of right now, I felt pretty much doomed. Not only had I brought all this onto myself, but I felt horrible for making Sam wake up in the middle of the night only to get shoved off the side of a cliff.

I looked around for anything to grab on my way down, and I just managed to grab ahold of a small slate of rock sticking out of the side of the cliff. The sudden jerk of all the weight on my arm made me quench in the pain of it all.

I held on tightly, but I knew it wasn't going to last for long, I needed to think of a plan. There was nothing though, I looked around, and there wasn't even a possible way of climbing down. Although, we had dropped a long ways, and were only about 12 feet off the ground, so maybe if we just dropped straight into the freezing water below, we would still make it? I doubted that, even though we would survive the fall, the freezing water would be enough to kill us.

"You still hanging in there?" I asked Sam, who was held in my other hand.

"Yea… You doing Ok?"  
"Not for long… You wanna take the chance of falling?"

"Ummm… any other ideas first?" Sam said, not wanting to freeze to death, the same way I didn't wanna.

"No, not really, there's nothing else to grab onto. If we take the chance of falling, we're gonna have to find warmth somewhere, and fast."

"Yea, but where?"

"I dunno, I can't see anything from up here, it's forest all the way around!"

"Yea, I can see that," Sam said, shockingly though, she sounded calm, like as though nothing was going on right now. I on the other hand, had my heart racing, and was thinking of my death wishes right about now. No one in the world was gonna be able to save us... except maybe…

"MISTY!" I shouted as loud as I could, hoping to get the girl's attention. She was supposedly sleeping, but maybe there could be someway.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me, as though I was nuts for even thinking of getting help from her.

"Calling for help, there's only one other person around to get help from you know."  
"That may be true, but I still don't trust her at all."

"That doesn't mean she can't try and help. You can keep on hating her, but she's our only hope for now."

"Yea, but who says she didn't do this in the first place? Hmm?"

"Why do you think she would do this?"  
"Well… someone was following us around, she came from the middle of nowhere, your powers have gone missing ever since she had been around, need anything else for proof?"  
"Sam… that doesn't mean she was the one doing it all," I stated, although, I had high hopes of it being her too, but I wasn't going to just give in, I had to live up to my stubbornness, even to the last of my minutes.

"I still think she was, do you see her running to the rescue?"

"No… maybe she's still asleep?"  
"Maybe… but I say she did it all in the first place, why would she save the people she was trying to kill, Hmm?"

"I dunno… but why are we arguing?"

"Ummm… Maybe because your being stubborn? Maybe because your trusting someone else that we don't even know, instead of thinking up another plan?"

"Not my fault, there is nothing else to think up!"

"Oh, really? What about trying to get to that path over there?" She said, pointing to a path a little ways off from where we were hanging.

"A path? We can get out of this stinkin' place! YES!"  
"Yea, so, any ideas?"

"Umm… Jump?"

"How are we supposed to jump that far?"

"Throw me," she challenged, as though putting her life up on stake to try and prove she was right.

"No way, I'm not gonna throw you, then I would blame myself for life when you fell to your death!"

"Please? Because then when we both fall because you're loosing your grip, I'll never forgive you for that."

"Fine, fine, but please make sure you don't die?" I pleaded, and Sam just laughed, since no one can really promise not to die, when you die, you die, you can't stop it from happening. Your life has a plot, and if she was supposed to die from this… well, then I guess she would die from it.

I swung my arm a couple of time so that I could make sure that I would throw her farther. Then I made one final swing, and thrust her as hard as I could. I closed my eyes, afraid to watch, just in case she didn't make it.

"Danny! Your turn?" I heard her call out, and opened my eyes in relief. She made I barely onto the path, but she made it. Most likely she got hurt bad, but she was hiding it for now, she looked pretty happy as far as I could tell.

The next problem on the list was… how was I supposed to jump that far? She got thrown, and barely made it, but I was alone now, with no way to jump, or get flung.

"Sam, I can't make it over there," I called out to her after about 5 minutes of thinking.

"Yes you can, try and climb over here now, you've lost the extra weight," She told me, and I looked at the ledge. Most of it was flat, with a few little pieces sticking out. I reached over to one with my hand, and my feet keeping me stable. I continued on with this, until I was about 4 feet from where Sam was.

"Grab my hand," She said, leaning out, and I did so. Not like as though she was going to be able to pull me across, but she kept me stable enough to make it the rest of the way. Once on land again, standing be her side, I sighed of relief. We made it, and now we had a chance to make it back home.

"Come on, we're making it back to home now," Sam said, grabbing ahold of my hand happily.

"See, all things happen for a reason? If we wouldn't have fallen, we wouldn't be here right now," She said after walking a little ways, as happy as can be.

"I guess you can put it that way," I sighed, running my hand through my hair, brushing all the snow out of it. How in the heck did that much snow get in my hair all the sudden?

"Misty?" Sam asked, turning around, to see Misty standing right behind us, with a small grin on her face. It kinda spooked me out, the way she was looking at us, kinda mad, yet kinda… oddly. It wasn't anything to make you feel comfortable though. She had a large gash running across her face, blood dripping out of it and staining the snow below her.

"What happened?" I asked her, but kept my distance from her, she didn't look happy at all.

"You were going to leave me," She said quietly, and turned her face towards the ground, not looking us in the eyes anymore. I didn't know what to say, because yes, we were going to leave her, because she wasn't trusted at all.

"No, we weren't," Sam said to her, but took a step back, dragging me back with her. There was something about her that didn't seem right, how did she get attacked like that?

"Yes you were…"  
"Misty, what happened?" I asked her again, gently this time though, to try and get an answer out of her.

"Oh, my face? It's been like that, you didn't notice before?"  
"NO… because it wasn't there before," I told her, and almost turned to run, she had a creepy voice. One like you would hear in movies, soft, but in yet in a creepy tone that sent chills through you.

"Yes, it was. I died here, a long time ago…"  
"Huh?"

"Yes, you saved someone who had been lying there in that same spot dead for years Danny, but you didn't know it. I was waiting for someone to have the heart to save me, to take me from my grave. You set me free again Danny," She said, and lifted up her head. This time though, her whole face was cut up, and her eyes were a dark red color. She had an evil grin on her face, and this made Sam start to head in the opposite direction, but I held onto her, if she was to run, Misty would follow, that was for sure.

"How did this happen?" I asked, trying to sound nice, and interested in her life, maybe she would leave us alone if we didn't act scared of her, and if we acted as though we wanted to help.

"The people of the village, they didn't like me," she said, fury running through her eyes, you could tell in every way she wasn't happy with us at all, but in yet she contained a soft tone of voice, not mad sounding at all/

"Why is that?" I asked her, but she just disappeared. I thought for sure she was going to kill us, but she didn't, she left.

"What village?" Sam asked me, not even caring about the girl anymore, but about the village she was talking about.

"I dunno, but there must be one here somewhere. We need to solve this, she could be a problem."

"I thought we were going home?" Sam whined, she didn't want to be out here anymore. Especially now that a creepy girl was running around here, one that disliked Sam more than me, and didn't seem to be a favorite amongst people.

"Well, shall we continue?" I asked her, and she nodded. We headed in the other direction, back down the path, and we soon found out what village she was talking about. One planted right out in the middle of nowhere. There was a small sign above a closed gate that said "Blizzard Village"

"Well, that name surly fits it," Sam said, and walked up to the gate. It was locked and everything, we couldn't just walk right through, if we wanted in, we were going to have to climb the gate.

"Well, yet another thing to do in the middle of the night."

"Maybe it opens up in the morning?" I suggested, and Sam nodded.

"Yea, probably, we are just gonna have to sleep outside for the night. Maybe they'll have nice, warm hotels, so we can stay the night in one of those."  
"And a telephone, so we can call for some help," I said dreamily. That would be sweet relief, one more night outside, and then we could be in a nice, cozy village, away from all the other troubles.

"Hello, is there someone out there?" I heard someone asking from the other side of the gate all the sudden.

"Yes, can we come in?" Sam asked, not even caring to introduce herself or anything, she just wanted in there as fast as possible.

"Names please?"

"Sam, and Danny."

"Umm… never heard of you before, but… I guess you can't cause any harm," The voice said, and the gate slowly started to open on it's rusty hinges. It was enough to make you cringe to hear the sound of the rusty gates open, but maybe it could lead us to paradise?

"Welcome," a tall guy, in his mid thirties, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes greeted us. He was a lot taller than Sam or I, and a lot more… different looking? He was wearing old, ratty clothes that looked like clothes from a long time ago none I had seen in today's fashion, that's for sure.

"Hey," Sam greeted him, and I just waved. He let us in, but closed the gate up soon after. I wondered why there was so much protection? This place was in the middle of nowhere, a village I had never heard of before.

"The names Tom," he said, and shook hands with both of us. I looked around at the village, all the buildings looked as old as the clothes he was wearing, all in old fashion styles, but in yet, they looked kinda new.

"Umm… any idea if there's a hotel here?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Yes, there is, but it won't open until the morning. We don't get many visitors, not since she was around. The even got rid of all the roads that came here, one little path is all that is left to get here."

"Whose, she?"

"Misty Shunt, all of our worst nightmares."  
"Misty, huh? What did she do that was so bad?"

"Well… it was a while ago, but I guess I can tell you… She was a normal villager, her mom still lives here today, but she didn't like anyone new that came here, often causing a lot of trouble, usually killing new people. But, one night we decided it had to end, so a whole bunch of us got stuck hunting her down in the woods, one of us finding her, and he said she was done with."  
"But you still fear of her coming back?"

"Yes, we do. Do you believe in ghosts?"  
"Definitely," I said, since, I kinda was half a ghost.

"Well, we believe she is still out there, that is, if anyone has woken her again, she has been gone for a while, but you can never tell."  
"Yea…" I said, since Sam and I had made that mistake.

"Well, you can stay in my house for the night, then we'll get you a hotel room."

"All right," I agreed, and we followed him down to a house at the very back of the village, but it was also the largest. He took us inside, and led us through his poorly decorated house, to the basement.

"This is the best I can do for you," He smiled, and went upstairs to leave us alone.

"Well… It's better than nothing," Sam shrugged, taking in the best of things.

"Yea, I guess," I said, looking around at the room. It had nothing in it, except some blankets, that was it. No mattress, or anything else, just blankets.

"Well… we might as well get ready to sleep on the floor," Sam sighed, throwing her coat off onto the ground. I did the same, removing all my extra clothes, leaving me in my regular jeans, and shirt.

Sam was also left in her jeans and shirt, both of us freezing though. Although we were inside, this basement seemed just as cold as outside.

Sam grabbed the whole pile of blankets, and through them out in front of me. I looked at them, expecting her to make the bed up for us, and she laughed at me.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said, grabbing one, and laying it out across the floor. She grabbed out the rest, and laid them out on top of it, 11 blankets in all.

We both got under ten of them, one left for us to lay on, so we weren't laying on the cold ground. Sam shifted around a little bit, but ended up setting her head on my chest, since there were no pillows, it was the most comfortable for her. I on the other hand, could care less, and fell asleep under the warmth of the blankets…

Was that chapter better? It was a little longer too. No, this whole story does not revolve around Misty, she's just a side thing, they mainly want to just get home, but that won't be for a while :P Anyhow, please review… and I will give you a little sneak peek for the next chapter…

"Sam, we need to get out of here, and fast," I told her, beginning to climb up the side of the fence that was blocking us in. She was right behind me, both of us luckily good climbers, or we would have been doomed.

_"Danny, they're gonna chase us down anyway, remember what they did to Misty?"_

_"Yes, I remember…" I said, remembering back on how Misty REALLY died, she actually wasn't all that bad, it was them…_

_"Danny… hurry, their right behind us," Sam said, and I picked up my pace, and we were both soon over the gate, but our troubles weren't over yet, as it began to snow again…_


	6. The Truth of it All

Chapter 6: The Truth Of it All

When I woke up in the morning, I could smell breakfast cooking upstairs, but it didn't exactly smell nice. Sam was already awake, sitting down in a corner of the room. I looked at her awkwardly, because there was no reason for her to be sitting in the corner.

"Sam, you all right?" I asked her, but she remained sitting there, motionless, with a frightened look on her face. I sat up, and looked around, but I saw nothing. I stood up all the way, and walked over to her, maybe she just wasn't paying attention the first time.

"Sam?" I asked her, swooshing my hand in front of her face, trying to break her free of the odd trance she was in. She still sat there, staring, as though something had scared her, but no matter how hard I looked around, nothing was there.

All the sudden, she turned to look at me, a cold, blank look on her face. I didn't understand what was going on, because she looked nothing like herself.

"It's me, Misty," she said, slowly, and scared. Misty was a ghost after all, so why not take over Sam, and scare me half to death?

"What do you want?" I asked her, and stood up tall, trying to go ghost, but remembered something was blocking me from doing so.

"To warn you," she said, and I looked at her, my icy blue eyes staring into her blank, black eyes, with no truth, or lying in them, you couldn't tell what she was thinking, or if she was lying or not.

"About what? You?"

"No, Tom, the villagers, all of them," she said, and I saw her ghost leaving Sam, and Sam collapsed to the floor. I looked at Sam, and ran to her side, but kept an eye on Misty, there was no way I was trusting her at all, yet the way she said it, she sounded as though she really was trying to help us.

"What about them?" I asked her, my hand placed on Sam, but my eyes still focusing on Misty, one of which I couldn't tell if she was a friend, or an enemy. Before she didn't seem to nice to us, so why trust her now?

"You think they chased me out of this village cuz I was mean?" She asked me, as though I was stupid for thinking that. I looked at her, and thought about it for a second, and just shrugged, I wanted to hear her explanation. I didn't want to act as though I was against her, or with her, I didn't know her very well to believe anything. And I thought for sure it was her that had shoved Sam off the side of the cliff, in fact, I pretty much knew it was her. She was a ghost, and there were no footprints leading up to use, other than our own, so it was obviously her. She had tried to kill us before, so whatever she has to say, it had better be good.

"Well, since your not responding, I guess I might as well tell you," she sighed, and looked away from me, and began to tell her story.

"I was a villager, like any other, but they didn't like me at all. I loved it when new visitors came to town, and loved to make new friends, but they liked to keep this place a secret. But, I totally ignored that, letting people in, and inviting people over, regardless of the many rules.

They of course, were getting sick of all of this, and ordered it to come to a stop, people were finding out to much about the unknown village, and it was becoming a popular vacation spot, which wasn't something they wanted. Although I was the only one in town enjoying it, I figured there had to be a reason to let people in. I mean, that way we could make money, and all that stuff, and be normal people, but they didn't like that idea either," she stopped to take a break, and looked at me to see if I was still interested, but to me, so far this story was really dumb. Didn't sound scary or interesting at all, and so far, it didn't explain much, but I guess it wasn't over yet, so I could hope for the best.

"Anyhow, to get on with the story… I kept on letting people in, opening the gates for them, and all that junk. Soon after though, Tom, and a few of the other villagers, began to make the visitor's 'disappear'. When I say that though, it means they killed them, and buried them out in the woods somewhere, they weren't ever going to get caught anyway, at least they thought they never would.

After all, I had to begin to wonder what happened to them, and when I found out, I swore I would make my way out of these mountains, and go get someone, to warn them about what was going on. Of course, I didn't literally tell them I was going to do that, I just said I was going to take a hike when I left that day," she once again stopped, and looked at me. I still wasn't interested, it seemed like a lame story, but she wasn't making it up, I could tell. I wanted to hear about some more action, I mean yeah, it was a big deal that the people were killing visitors, but it wasn't exactly exciting, and they were doing it for a dumb reason, how lame?

"Of course though," she continued, "They knew I wasn't just going on a hike, especially during the winter, when the snow is so bad, as it is now. I didn't care though, I needed to let someone know what was going on. I was followed into the woods, and they beat me up to death," she said, and it sounded as though the story was concluded.

"That's all it was?" I asked her, since I was hoping for a much better story.

"No, that's not all, your lives are coming to an end, especially without your ghost powers," she smiled, a little on the evil side, as though she wanted us to die all along, but she had warned us.

"Why do I need my ghost powers?" I asked her, but that was a dumb question, they would help me out a lot.

"Because, Danny, these people aren't alive anymore," She told me, and disappeared, Sam woke up soon after.

"What happened?" she asked me confused, and I explained the whole thing to her.

"So… they are going to kill us?"

"Yea, I guess, that's what she says, whether it's right or not, who knows," I shrugged, I wasn't to much into believing her about all that, she seemed fake, and I think she was just trying to scare us, but I could be wrong, who knows?

"BREAKFAST!" Tom shouted, making sure that everyone in the house heard it. Sam and I looked at each other, not sure of what to do next. If they wanted to kill us, who says they didn't poison the food? I was hungry though, since we had been stranded for a while, but then again… what ghost needs to eat? Why would they have food, other than to poison us, if they were ghosts. My ghost sense would have clarified all of this, but someone was keeping my ghost powers from coming back to me, which still meant these people were connected to someone I knew, or else how would they know about my powers?

I began to walk up the stairs, making up our minds for the both of us, and Sam followed close behind me. The whole house was freezing, of course, they wouldn't have heat, since they didn't need it much. We left all our heavy clothes downstairs, so it was pretty cold the way we were. It probably wasn't much warmer inside, then it was outside, just a little insulation, and no snow, that was about the only difference.

"You two all energized?" He asked us, and he sounded like a normal, happy person, I couldn't imagine him killing people. No matter how hard I tried to forget Misty's story, it never happened, everytime I glanced up at the people sitting around the table, I could just imagine them running out and killing Misty, so I would have to shake it out of my head. Right now, we weren't to sure of anything, we couldn't be, so much things to believe, and so much things we couldn't be certain of.

"Yea," I told him, but avoided looking at him, afraid of making myself do something stupid.

"So… You know about Misty?" He asked us, and I turned my attention from picking at the food sitting in front of me, to what he had to say. Maybe we could find out more about her, or see who seemed to have the better explanations.

"Yea, we do," I told him, and he nodded, but continued to eat his food, without further discussions. Of course, he had talked about her last night, so why was he asking us again? Maybe he knew we were involved with Misty in some way, after all, if it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here right now.

"How much?" He asked us, since he couldn't handle not knowing what we knew.

"Just as much as you told us last night," I lied with a smile, trying to seem friendly about it. He just grinned, and continued to eat, but I could tell Misty might have been the good-guy. After all, why did he care so much about what we knew? He was scared we would go off and tell someone what they had been doing. BUT… even if we did, they're ghosts, so it wouldn't really make a big affect to them anyhow, so they're worried about nothing.

"Well, we're gonna get going," I told him, hoping to sneak away from this place, and try to head home. There wasn't going to be anything here to help get us home, so the quicker we left, the better. After all, this place was starting to give me the creeps.

"Where you going?" He asked us, stopping us in our tracks, with a long, mad, look on his face. I smiled shyly, and tried to sneak down the stairs for our clothes.

"Home," Sam answered for me, and headed down the stairs after me.

"Danny, how are you expecting to do that? Why not hang out here, and get some rest for a couple of days."

"Because, Sam, I think Misty was telling the truth," I said picking up my clothes, and slipping them on. Sam did the same, but she was most likely thinking I was nuts for wanting to go outside once again, on our journey home. This was so far an odd journey, not only did we get lost… but we came across some creepy, odd stuff, hopefully the rest of the way home, it will be an easy joy-ride, although I was doubting that.

After we had all our stuff on, we started back up the stairs, feeling nice and cozy in our warm winter clothes. When we got all the way upstairs, there was a few other people in his house, and they all stared at us as we began to walk out the door.

"Hold on," Tom told us, and we both stopped. He looked like he wanted to say something to us before we left, and he did, but it wasn't anything we wanted to hear.

"You guys no more about Misty then your telling us, don't you?"

"No, why? All I know is what you told us," I said, my heart beating heavily, and I couldn't wait to just get out of that house.

"You're sure I can trust you? Danny Phantom," he said, glaring at me, his eyes darkening slowly. I looked at him for a second, my eyes focusing on his every move, and began to wonder how he knew about me. Of course, everyone in the ghost zone hated me, but he wasn't in the ghost zone!

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, playing stupid, even though, I really didn't know much of what was going on. He smiled at me, and came forward.

"You're a liar, huh? He was right, your not a true ghost, you lie to others like you," he said, stepping closer with each passing second, I backed away in return.

"I don't know what your talking about, my name's Danny Fenton."  
"Yes, the halfa, Danny Phantom. I know who you are, and I heard you were caught talking to Misty, so you know everything?"  
"Yea, I guess?"

"Well, we can't let you leave knowing all of that," he said, and I ran out the door as fast as I could right then, we had to make a run for it, because obviously I was wanted. For all I knew, this whole thing in the mountain could be some way for me to get caught.

When outside though, I got hit hard with an arrow in my back, but I continued to run, trying to ignore the pain surging through my body. Sam was about to stop to make sure I was Ok, but when she saw me continuing to run, she continued along with me.

We ran up to the gate, and I looked up at it, and thought about the only way we could get out, to climb.

"Sam, we need to get out of here, and fast," I told her, beginning to climb up the side of the fence that was blocking us in. She was right behind me, both of us luckily good climbers, or we would have been doomed.

"Danny, they're gonna chase us down anyway, remember what they did to Misty?"

"Yes, I remember…" I said, remembering back on how Misty REALLY died, she actually wasn't all that bad, it was them…

"Danny… hurry, they're right behind us," Sam said, and I picked up my pace, and we were both soon over the gate, but our troubles weren't over yet, as it began to snow again…

Okey-dokey, that was a lame chapter, lol. Sorry, I was rushed because I kinda had a time limit for this chapter, leaving tomorrow for camping, and I wanted to update before I left, so didn't have much time to think on this one. Next Chapter will be a lot better, because all that Misty junk will be left behind, as something else starts up :P Next thing that happens will be a little more interesting. Also, I'm sure you can guess who planned all of this out? Yes, it is all a plan, it was all supposed to happen, lol. Odd that it's turning out, huh? Anyhow… I will update in about a week or two, going on vacation for a week, then going to school as soon as I get back. Whelp, see ya next chapter!


	7. Snowing Love

Ok guys, this chapter is gonna be a D/S chapter, there isn't gonna be much to it… well, there might be, I'm not sure, not until I start to write it, as of now, I have no idea exactly what I'm gonna write, lol. Anyhow… Here's your chapter…

Chapter 7: Snowing Love

When I figured we were far enough away, I stopped, breathing heavily from all the running. The snow decreased our speed by a lot, so we probably didn't travel as far as I figured we had.

"Hold on," Sam told me, as she walked around behind me, and I knew what she was doing. I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the pain to hit me when she pulled that arrow out of my back. I could feel it move in my back as she grabbed ahold of it, and then I felt her yank hard, and my eyes closed tighter, but I didn't move an inch, or do anything, in fact, it really didn't hurt that much.

"There, it's out," she said, as though it was nothing, and turned around to see her holding onto an arrow, dyed red from the fresh blood.

"That was it? Am I bleeding?"  
"A little, but not much," she shrugged, and I fell backwards into the snow, I needed yet another break on this tiring journey. I wanted my ghost powers back so bad, how much easier it would be for me. I could have just flown us out of this mess. I would die just to know where we were, how far we were from the hotel.

"Tired?" She asked me, lying down beside me.

"Yes, but we can't lay here long, the snow is starting to fall faster."

"We can stay for a little while," she reassured me, looking up at the cloud filled sky, darkening with every moment. Snow falling in thicker sheets every minute and I was anxious to get up and move again, before I got covered in snow. Snow was now lying on my face, I was freezing once again, and figured, here we go again.

"Come on," I told Sam, standing up, and I reached a hand down to lift her up off the ground. Even after she was up, I continued to keep ahold of her hand.

"To make sure we don't get split apart again," I blushed, when she gave me a weird look from still holding onto her hand. She nodded, as though she didn't believe it was for that reason and I turned my head hiding my reddened face.

"Where are we heading to?" She asked me, and I looked over at her, a little confused by the question, because now I had to think, where should we go? There was no sign of anything around, no footprints, signs, anything. For all I knew, we could have been traveling even farther away.

"I dunno, you pick a direction."

"Oh no, I'm not picking a way to go, then it would be my fault when we end up farther away."

"I wouldn't blame anything on you, Sam. I'm just asking you to pick a direction. Your not Tucker, I'm not doing this to have a reason to yell at you," I half-smiled, and she looked uncertain, and just pointed in a direction.

I began to walk in that way, Sam right by my side, but I felt bad for making her choose the direction. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now, it didn't seem as though she cared anyway… or at least I hoped she didn't…

"Are your ghost powers back yet?" She asked me, and I tried to transform, but just shook my head, they were still gone. Which meant obviously, someone was following us, someone meant Vlad. At least that was still my guess, since he was the one that invented a machine that could do that.

"How long you think it'll be?"  
"It'll be as long as whoever is following us wants it to be," I grinned, and looked around, trying to see if I could catch a hint of someone following us. But whoever it was, was a ghost obviously, and without my ghost sense or anything, I couldn't even tell if they were around right now.

"You still think someone is following us?"

"Yes, and if it's who I think it is, he wouldn't travel to far from food/shelter, so maybe we aren't far away from something?"

"Yea, or either we haven't traveled to far from the town we were just in… which wouldn't be a good thing."

"Well… yea… But anyhow… look out for anything we can stay in, or anything at all to help us stay alive."

She nodded, and our search began once again. I didn't know what I was looking for exactly, just something. I wished I could find the hotel, I wanted the warmth of it so badly. The first night we spent in there, I was most worried about wiping out on the slopes, but then I had my ghost powers to back me up then. Now I had to worry about what I was going to eat, if I was going to freeze, and most of all if Sam was going to be Ok as well. This time, I had no ghost powers to back me up.

The snow now was making it hard to see an farther than around Sam and I. I tried to look around, but the snow was falling to hard now, preventing from seeing anything. If we stopped movie then we would get snow piling over the top of us, so we had to keep moving, whether we could see where we were going or not.

"Sam, can you see at all anymore?"

"Nope… nothing."

"Maybe we should stop…"

"If you think so," she agreed with me, and I stopped walking, took one look around, but all I could see was white. My hair was pushed down in front of my face from the snow piling up on top of it. Moving or not, we were still going to have snow piled on top of us. I shook, as though it was going to help, and although it removed some snow from my head, my hair was still drenched. The snow once again was piling instantly, and I was going to just give up on that.

"I hope this stops soon," Sam pleaded, and both of us sank down to the ground. Both of us cuddled up close to each other, trying to avoid getting to cold, but it wasn't helping too much. I didn't care though, it felt better to have Sam in my arms. Then at least I could think I had one thing to be happy about, I still had hope left with her. Her head pressed up against my chest, and my arms wrapped around the rest of her, I was just trying to keep her sheltered from the snow and the cold, I would be fine in it.

"Danny," Sam said to me, her face raising to meet with mine.

"Yes?"

"Whether we make it back to the hotel or not… or whether we live or not, you know I love you, and I always will, right?"

I smiled at her, "I love you too. And we will make it back Sam, I promise you."

Sam pressed her lips up against mine, and I returned her kiss, closing my eyes, taking in the moment. When we spread apart, both of us had a smile on our faces. I held her as close as I could to me, if I was stuck out in the middle of nowhere, I would at least enjoy my time spent there. Just Sam and I, all alone, which wasn't always possible back at home, since it seemed as though there was always someone there. If we were in my house, I had to worry about Jazz coming in my door, Sam's parents were to overprotective when we were at her house, and any other time, Tucker was there. Now though, I was alone, it was only the two of us.

"You know Sam, maybe there was one good thing that came out of all this."

"Yea, some time alone?" She said, thinking of the same thing I had been thinking of.

"Exactly my thoughts," I smiled, wow, did we have a lot in common. Or either… that was just what both of us had always wanted, time alone. We never got the chance to really hang out in this way, so as of now, I was kinda happy we ended up lost.

"Danny, you think anyone is even caring we're gone?"

"Yea, I'm sure my parents care, and Tucker…"

"Yea, but you think they are looking for us, at all?"

"Probably, but in this snow, it wouldn't do them any good. I know if you were missing, I would be looking for you even through the snow."

"Aww, that's so sweet Danny. Same here, since you are one of the only people in this world I even care to be with. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You are too. To tell you the truth, you're the only person I've ever loved outside of my family."

"Paulina?" She asked me, thinking about all the times I had tried to get Paulina to like me.

"No… I never liked her… she's ugly, mean, annoying, I don't know what I saw in her…" I said, trying to think about exactly why I had liked that witch. Maybe it was because every other guy in the school liked her, so I figured I had to follow along?

"Oh? It doesn't seem that way…"

"I know, I yelled at you a few times for yelling at me for liking her… but I swear, I never really liked her."

"I believe you, it's just that… it seemed as though you cared more for her than anyone at some points."

"Yea… I know… I guess that trying to become popular… I felt I had to follow along, and like the same girl as everyone else. When really, I had a burning desire for you."

"I had always liked you, and only you. But… you could probably tell that before. I got jealous a lot of times," she blushed.

"Yea, I noticed. At least that let me know one girl in our school liked me," I laughed, but she just smiled in a little bit of regret from starting this topic. She didn't like talking about Paulina, which I had started to talk about her, and I felt badly for it now.

"But… those are all things of the past. You no longer have to be jealous, because I'm with you, and only you."

"Danny, you think we will stay together for a long time?"

"Is forever long enough?"

She smiled slightly, but I could tell she was getting tired, and so was I. But in yet, I didn't want to go to sleep, this was one of those moments that you wished would have lasted forever. Although I was freezing, all of the things around me seemed to disappear in this moment, as though Sam and I were the only things in the world, enjoying this moment.

"You getting tired?"

"A little," she replied, and I knew I should let her sleep, because I too could have gone to sleep also.

"You go ahead and go to sleep," I told her, as I stood up for a second, and shook the snow off of me again, before sitting down and placing Sam back in my arms.

"You're going to sleep to?" She asked me, as though she didn't want to go to sleep if I wasn't going to.

"Yes, probably, why?"

"Didn't want to leave you just sitting here."

"No, it's Ok," I told her, and she shoved herself as close to me as possible, and squirmed a little until she got comfortable. After she was situated, I leaned back a little to I was pressed up against the snow, that was now tall enough around us to the point where I didn't have to lay down all the way.

Sam fell asleep fast, and I sat there for a while, watching out into the whiteness, as my eyes began to get heavier on me. I too, soon fell asleep…

When I had woken up, there were just a few specs of snow falling out of the sky now, other than that, it was clear out again. I looked at our surroundings, we weren't anywhere near the woods anymore, you could see the woods off in the distance, but as of right now, we were laying in a field that stretched out a long way, with nothing else to be seen around it. How much open space was there? You would think there would be home, or something to fill up the space. Although, why would you want a home out here where the snow would come up above your door and block you in your house.

"You awake?" I asked Sam, and she looked up at me, then stretched.

"Yea, I'm awake, just woke up."

"Same here. It's clear out now, but the snow is thicker than before," I said, noticing the snow covering us up about 2 inches, but it wasn't as though we were buried or anything. Luckily, the snow seemed to have stopped soon after we had fallen asleep.

"Yea, it's probably as tall as us by now," Sam said, getting up and stretching once again, snow falling off of her as she stood up. It wasn't exactly daylight out right now though, the sun was setting, and you could see the moon hung up in the sky clearly now. Almost a full moon, but not exactly.

I too stood up stiffly, and shook, the snow from my hair went flying. The only problem with having the scruffled, thick hair, was the fact that it took forever to dry, and when it came to snow, it got caught up in it.

"I think you need a brush," Sam laughed, and I stuck my hand up to my hair and ran my fingers through it, my hair was tangled, and I knew it was probably sticking in a million different directions. Sam's hair on the other hand, managed to stay sticking straight down, with only a few tangles, and a few misplaced pieces of hair.

"Yea, I know. I think I need hair like yours," I laughed, and she did too. Both of us were a little happier now, that we both had more energy, and it was actually a little warmer out at the moment.

"So… what do we do now?" She asked me, looking around, trying to find something.

"I dunno, you wanna take a break from exploring, and just enjoy ourselves?"

"Yea, that sounds good," she said, grabbing up a handful of snow and eating it. I too was thirsty, that was the one thing we didn't have to worry about. With all the snow, we had an unlimited supply of water. I too grabbed some snow, and shoved it in my mouth. It melted and ran down my throat, a refreshing rush of water. It felt good on my dry throat, and I grabbed up some more and swallowed it.

"I guess the snow does some good," Sam said, noticing how much I was eating.

"Yea, I was thirsty too."

"Same here," she said, rolling up a snowball, and she pitched it at me, hitting me in the back.

"Hey!" I yelled playfully, and I too grabbed a clump of snow, and rolled it around in my hands until it formed a tight ball. I threw it at her, and with the snow so thick, she couldn't move fast enough to escape it and it hit her on her side.

We continued to throw snowballs at each other for a while, but both of us were tiring fast. It took a lot of energy to run and all, since you couldn't move very fast, and each step through the thick snow seemed to take at least a minute.

We both stopped, and stood there panting. I plopped down on the ground, and Sam did the same thing, we were both a ways away from each other right now, but that was because none of us were going to make an effort to get back up at the moment.

"Well… I don't think most people that are lost would have done that," I laughed, and Sam did too.

"But we aren't most people."

"You're right about that one."

I sighed, and sat up again, looking over at Sam. She too sat up when she heard me move, and we both stood up.

"Ok… now what do you wanna do?" I asked her, now that I was energized again, with only that short break.

"I dunno, just sit here, talk for a while," She suggested, and I agreed. There was nothing better than sitting by Sam's side, and doing absolutely nothing. It was fun, talking about the same things we always talk about, goofing around, all that junk.

I sat down, and she sat down behind me, so we were back-to-back. We used to do this when we were talking, Tucker, Sam and I would sit this way, and we would close our eyes, and tell all our secrets, pretending as though we weren't talking to anyone. Of course… Sam and I never told all of our secrets the last time we did this, and I'm sure Tucker didn't either.

"Question game," Sam said, so we weren't exactly doing secrets, but one of the questions was always, what's you deepest, darkest secret? There was no need for that anymore though, because they knew my secrets.

"All right, you start," I told her, since I had no questions on my mind.

"Ok, do you really think we are going to make it out of this? Alive?"

"Yes, I do. Reason why, because I think we are both strong enough to make it through this, no matter how rough the road ahead will be."

"Your turn," she told me.

"Do you think we will make it out?"  
"Maybe, but you can never tell. I have thought that whoever is following us is going to maybe come out and kill us while we're sleeping. Or maybe more then one person has been following us. Or we could just starve to death, since there is nothing around for miles."

"You really think we might starve?" I asked her, since I had totally forgotten about food at all.

"If we can't find some sort of food, we could. Maybe that's how we'll die, a long, painful death."

"That would suck," I said, and I felt my stomach seeing just how skinny I was, since now she had me worried about it. Of course, I had always been thin as it is, my rib cages were always showing, not fully, but you could count them easily. I wasn't exactly the worlds biggest eater or anything, and I was always active, so whatever I did eat, all the weight from it got lost from me being so active.

"Yes, it would suck. And it could happen to us easily, since both of us are already underweight," Sam said. Now we were totally out of the questions, since we had started on one topic, which was pretty much the whole point in the game, it was for when we were bored and needed something to talk about.

"Your turn to ask a question," I told her, since I wanted a new topic, I didn't want to think of the way I was going to die.

"Ok… What do you want most in a person?"

"I want them to be someone I can trust, and someone who is always there for me," I answered quickly, I knew the answer to that all the time. The answer to it was everything Sam was though, but I wasn't going to say that, she might think I was just saying that.

"What do you like most about me?" I asked her, so I wasn't asking the same questions she was all the time, or I would have just asked her the same question.

"You're cute, funny, and you're always there for me. Even though we have had our downsides, I know you're never really mad at me, and I'm never really mad at you. And you're everything anyone could want."

"Thanks," I told her, she had said so many good things about me, while other people thought I was a looser, and a lot of people hated me. Sam was the total opposite, which made me happy to know someone loved me as much as everyone else hated me.

"Watch out," I yelled at Sam from the middle of nowhere, as I turned around and pulled her to the ground with me. I heard a whoosh above us right afterwards, and I was lucky I caught site of the beam that had flew threw the air so fast.

"What was that?" Sam asked me, and I sat up again, looking around for the person that had shot it. Sam too sat up a little to look around, but I saw nothing. This at least approved that we were being followed, and we were in danger by someone.

"I don't have any idea. Someone has been watching us though, obviously. At least that has been confirmed," I said, looking on the bright side of it. And the fact that none of us had been hit by it, that was a good thing too.

"Danny, maybe we should get out of here?"  
"It isn't going to make a difference. Not unless I had my ghost powers," I said, and once again tried to transform, but nothing happened.

"We aren't safe at all either though, because I'm defenseless without my ghost powers."

"Well, obviously whoever it is, they're scared of you, since they don't want you to have your ghost powers. Or they are just cowards."

"Yea, they can't have a fair fight, that's for sure."

"Danny, we need to find someplace to hide at least."

"Not going to help either, not when they're following us. BUT we can't sleep, because they are using something to keep my ghost powers away, and they are going to have to use it every so often. This is the only way we can catch them, and the only way I can get my ghost powers back."

I was hoping that is, that this would work…

Ok, this was a more laid-back, fun chapter. A few D/S parts in it, and a little bit at the end that was a little more into the story then the rest. This chapter was much better than the last chapter though, that is for sure!


	8. One Down, Maybe

Sorry about the long wait guys! I know, you guys did give me a lot of reviews, and I REALLY appreciate it, thanks!

A little twist in this chapter, something you wouldn't expect, and plus a lot of drama! Lol. It will be a good, yet short chapter, but I will be sure to leave you hanging at the end

Chapter eight: One Down, maybe…

"Danny, maybe you should get some rest," Sam told me as the night wore on, and hours had passed by, all I did was watched around me, staying as alert as possible. Of course if someone was zapping to cancel out my ghost powers, they had to get up around me, because they couldn't reach far distances.

"No, I'm all right," I told her, although my eyes were getting heavy, and I could hardly keep myself sitting up anymore. If I were to lie down though, I would fall asleep in seconds, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

"You look pretty tired Danny, you had better get some rest, I'll watch for you," she told me, and I shook my head.

"You get some sleep first, all right?"

"OK," she agreed, knowing me and all my stubbornness. She laid her head down on my shoulder, and cuddled up as close as she could get to me. I kept a watch out on things, but there was nothing, nothing at all. My ghost powers would come back in a few hours if I kept this up, as long as I didn't fall asleep, but luckily by the time the sun started to come up over the horizon, I was still awake.

"You still awake? I'm surprised," Sam said getting up after probably only three or so hours or so of sleep.

"Yea," I said weekly and my eyelids kept covering my eyes but then I would shake myself back awake.

"Your powers back yet?"

I shook my head but said nothing. I hardly had any energy left at all, I would pass out it another hour or so.

"You need to sleep now Danny, you don't look so good," Sam said brushing some snowflakes out of my hair, and I looked at her with tired eyes and nodded. I pulled my hood up over my face all the way and laid down, curled up in a ball and fell asleep just minutes afterwards.

When you wake up in the morning, or in my case the afternoon and you feel horrible when the day before you were feeling just fine you know you are catching onto a sickness, and sometimes you get excited because you can stay home and watch TV all day. But when you are trapped out in the middle of nowhere with snow pounding down on you, it isn't that case, it feels more like it might be your last day on earth.

Well, when I woke up I was freezing cold, my eyes hurt, I had a stomach ache, my throat was sore, and worse of all I had a pounding head ache.

"Danny? You Ok? I didn't see anything," Sam said noticing my dazed look, and I shook my head, "Yea, I'm all right."

"You don't look like it."

It was amazing how she could tell things like this all the time. It was as though she knew everything on my mind and as though she knew what was going on with me all the time. In fact, it was as though she was almost a part of me, it was scary. Not really, I liked it in ways how close she was to me, but ya know. It was hard to lie to her, although I never should lie to her, we were supposed to be truthful with each other all the time. But I didn't need her to be worrying about me.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just waking up, that's all."

"You're sure?" She asked, she still wasn't about to believe me. Either way, she was going worry, because she knew something was wrong and she knew I wasn't going to tell her. Once again, how stubborn I was.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I just don't feel that good right now."

I was probably sick from not eating in a few days. I didn't know what there was to eat though, nothing really. That was probably why I felt like I was going to throw up any minute, yet there was nothing left in my stomach to give up. But I wasn't worried about me, Sam was now on my mind. She hadn't gotten to eat in a while either. Neither one of us would make it if we didn't at least try to survive. Although, who knows? Maybe it would be better to just die out here together, at least I would be with her. But I couldn't do that to Sam, if it were my choice, within a couple of days from now, I would just give up.

"Maybe we can find something to eat?" I asked her, hoping maybe she knew a little more about what was out there to eat that I would, but she gave me that look, one that made, me know she had no idea, and she felt bad about it.

"I dunno Danny, with all this snow there isn't much out here."

"I realize that," I said, picking up a handful of snow and shoving it in my mouth. At least there is no limit to how much water we had. I looked around trying to see anything around, but there was nothing. I guess if we dug through the snow we might manage to get lucky and run across something. It was like survivor, only with piles of snow, two people, and a mystery.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking around now, after I had heard someone stepping in the snow, and I spun around to see if anyone was anywhere to be seen, but there was nothing, nothing at all.

"I didn't hear anything," she said looking at me puzzled, and I realized maybe I was just a little over tired still and my imagination was running wild. Maybe this was all just a bad dream that I needed to wake up from. After all, nothing was making sense at all, because it had been almost a day, no one was seen and my powers hadn't returned yet. IT had to have been a dream, nothing fell together, none of it did. Everything had no meaning to it really. How it just happened to snow, how we ended up being the only two lost, that I knew of. And then how I keep loosing my powers for no apparent reason something here wasn't right. Either we were to dumb to notice something, or we were just totally lost.

"Oh… well, I guess I was just hearing things," I sighed, I wanted to be able to run back to home, be back where I belonged but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. My legs were weak after merely walking a couple of feet, it was no use, I was getting weak, both of us were. I fell down back into the snow, I couldn't go on any farther, was this the way everything was going to end?

"Danny…" Sam said, and sat down beside me, maybe she wasn't weak, was it just me? Her eyes were watery, as she looked me over, it was only me, she was just fine.

"Your just fine?" I asked her, and she nodded slightly, but said nothing. Why was it that she was able to maintain more than I was? It was odd, because, no offense to her, but I was much stronger than she was, I guess she was just used to going without something to eat?

"Danny, are you OK?"

"I don't know…"

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help…" She said hoping for the best, but all was in lost hopes, I was weakening fast. Maybe it wasn't them needing to shock me all the time, but they had been draining my energy somehow? It could have been there the whole time we were at this place, maybe they had no need to follow me, they just wanted me dead. Well, they might get what they want, because I could hardly keep myself up any longer.

"There is nothing you can help with, I'm just… getting weak."

"You think maybe you need to sleep a little more?" She asked, and I wished that was the problem, but something was telling me that wasn't it.

"It wouldn't hurt, but I don't know if it's any good," I shrugged, and she put her arms around my frail shoulders. My whole body felt weak, and as though I could shatter, what was going on?

As my eyes shut up, the last thing I could see was Sam's eyes getting more watery, she was my worries right now, if I died on her, then what would happen to her? She was the only reason I would fight instead of just letting myself go. I know I normally wouldn't give up, but whatever was happening to me, it was killing me off slowly, and the cold air, no food and hardly any sleep wasn't helping at all either.

When I woke up Sam was also sleeping up against me. We looked kinda like a couple of dogs all curled up together, and if it wasn't for the fact that I was feeling even worse than before, I would have been happy. The headache was gone, but everything else was getting worse. My whole body felt like glass, real thin brittle glass that was ready to shatter at any moment. My eyes were still heavy, and I was still tired although it had worn off into the night and I had to have been asleep for a long time.

"Danny, you feeling any better?" Sam asked me quietly, she wasn't sleeping, and I could have guessed that one.

"Yea, I guess," I lied, I wasn't going to tell her, "No, I feel worse, in fact, I might not be with you this time tomorrow, that is just how bad it is," although that was really what I was thinking.

"Please be Ok," she said quietly, and she squeezed me, then put her arms back down inbetween the two of us so that her hands wouldn't get to cold.

"I'll be all right," I told her and swiped my hand through her hair, pulling it out of her eyes, and brushing some snow out while I was at it.

"If we make it out of this Danny, I promise you, I will never leave your side," she said seriously, she was worried about loosing me. And she said the IF word. Why IF? She was just like me, in doubt of it all, afraid that maybe things wouldn't go right, and that we would both die out here, one of us would have to go through the pain of the other one dying. I would rather die first, I wouldn't want to watch Sam die, yet I wouldn't want her to have to deal with me dying either. Why was I thinking this? Death, I had to be a long ways from it.

How did death feel? Did you disappear for good, never being able to see anything ever again, everything would just end? Or could you become a ghost? I would want to be a ghost, then that way at least I could keep the Danny Phantom half, but ya know.

"Me either, we can glue ourselves together," I laughed weakly, but it hurt my ribs and stomach to laugh so it got cut off short.

"You hurt, don't you? What is happening to you Danny?" She asked, and looked into my eyes, her amethyst watching the dim blue eyes of mine. SO bright they had been, but they had gotten duller, my life was slowly slipping away from me, when I made it out of this, at least I could say I escaped death, and I would have a story to tell for the rest of my life.

"I don't have any idea Sam, don't worry about me."

"I can't help it Danny. I wouldn't know what to do without you," she cried, hot tears sliding down the side of her face. She buried her face into my chest, staying as close to me as she could get. I put my arm around her, squeezed her a little, "It's OK."

Ok, I told you it was gonna be short, lol. Typing it late at night, and I wanted to get it posted before I had to go to bed, lol. Anyway, please review! Next chappy… well, you will see…


	9. The end?

Chapter 9:

The next day, everything seemed to be doing a little better, but I never got my hopes up. I needed to get as good as I was going to get before I bothered doing anything else at all. Although every day I would try my hardest to change into ghost form, but it looked as though maybe today was my day…

"Sam, look," I said calling to her, she was off somewhere else skulking, she almost seemed to be loosing more faith then I had for a while. She walked up to me as fast as she could and looked down at my hand, a green glow around it.

"Your powers," she said a little surprised and we both stared for a second, it was a miracle after all, one that could save our lives if I got it back to it's fullest extent.

"But it's all I can do just to do this," I said a little let down at it and I shot it off at a tree and a branch fell to the ground. It was strong enough though, to help in case I needed it. Sam and I both sat there in the snow, the cold wasn't getting to us as much anymore, we were getting used to it a little, but it didn't look like good weather was ahead in our future.

"Look at the clouds over there," I said pointing at the sky and Sam didn't even look, she noticed it a long time ago probably and was probably hoping if she forgot about it, it would go away. The one thing that we needed no more of was snow.

"Doesn't look to good," she said and fell backwards lying down in the snow. The worst thing about the snow reaching up to our waists, was it took a lot of energy to move around, so we were pretty much stuck in one general area.

"I wonder if everyone is still staying at the lodge." I asked her, they were supposed to leave a long time ago, well I wasn't keeping track of the days, but I knew that they would have been gone by now, or they should have been. Would they just forget about us and give up? I even almost felt like doing that, yet I kept on fighting, I sure hoped they were doing the same.

"Who knows? We have been gone for a while. It was only supposed to be the weekend too remember," She reminded me and I sighed and lay down next to her to catch the sun that was shining down on us, but that would only last so long. The clouds were moving in slowly, but to us it would only be moment away.

"You would think we would have ran across someone else, other than that odd village thing. I mean, yea we're lost but shouldn't they have sent a search party?"

"Well, who knows where we are. And also you have to remember we are stuck out here in one of the biggest snow storms this place has gotten in years. If your parents knew that it was going to snow like this, then why did they bring us?"

"Who knows, maybe they just though that it wouldn't be that terribly bad," I remarked, I didn't want to take us wandering off out on them. After all, it wasn't their fault that we were dumb and kept on moving even in the snow.

"Yea, maybe. But let's just put it this way, we are getting a lot of time to ourselves," she laughed and all I did was smiled slightly. Nothing about this was funny, if I wanted alone time I could have ran off from home for a couple of days. I would have rather been grounded then have been stuck out here like this.

Although I was getting better, my whole body still ached, and I couldn't even lay down that long before it hurt my stomach and rib cages from the pressure pushing down. I sat up and had a sick look on my face and Sam tried to ignore it, she was like that. If she pretended nothing was happening, she hoped it would go away. But once it got to her and she couldn't take it anymore she would ask the famous words.

"Are you Ok?" She asked me, like I said she couldn't help herself, and I couldn't blame her, if she lost me then she would be out here all alone. But it wasn't as though she could do anything anyway.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She didn't believe me, anyone who couldn't even lay down without killing themselves surly had something wrong with them. Even sitting up hurt, but not as bad. I didn't know what was wrong with me because it just hit a few days ago, it got better and now it seems to be feeling worse again. Whatever it was that had happened to me, I needed to figure out what. Maybe even if I did get out of here I would still have whatever it was and die anyway? What kind of person thinks like that, I do, even though I don't like to think like that.

"Come on, we should try to move on," I said, I felt as though something about this place wasn't right, maybe we should find some place where we can stay away from the snow rather then have it be piled on top of us.

"Danny, you don't look so good. We shouldn't be moving too much," she said placing a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her thinking for a second.

"Well, it's either that or we sit out here where the snow's gonna get us and I waste my energy shaking it all off. We can't get buried by it you know."

She sighed but once I had gotten up and started to walk off she realized there was nothing much she could do. I did have a point; I would rather find a better place to stay at rather then wearing myself out with the dumb snow. Imagine if it killed me and on my death certificate, "Died from shaking snow off of him" That would just be strange, and stupid. Although right now my death certificate is going to say Died from unknown reason, since all that everyone knows is I went out to go skiing and never returned.

"Danny, look," Sam said, pointing off to the left and I looked over and there was a mountain, the same mountain we were climbing up before, right? It was off in the distance a ways, but it was worth the shot to get there. Although, there was no telling what part of the mountain it was, or maybe the area we were in had tons of mountains, I really didn't think we had traveled so far off course the first time, or did we?

"Yea, I see it," I smiled, would this be the chance we had to escape this place? We both trudged through the snow, every step we took seemed to take forever and it was never getting any closer too us, well I guess it sort of had, but not really.

"You know Danny, I never thought we had traveled to far off from the place from the beginning," Sam said, thinking the same I had been. After all when the storm hit its not like we were running or anything, all I remember is that it was tons of snow piling on me and I kept on WALKING which wouldn't have gotten me to far since I couldn't see, and I wasn't moving the fastest either.

"You have a point," I agreed and despite the fact that the two of us had no idea what was going on and this whole thing just got all the more confusing as we thought about it, we continued on our way, on our way to what we thought, and hoped was home. Never again would I even LOOK at a pair of skis that was for sure.

"The clouds seem to be moving faster then us," Sam sighed and I realized how much we were slowing down, both of us were getting worn out and my legs ached so badly, yet I tried my hardest to ignore it and I was pushing myself to do something I shouldn't have been.

"They probably are," I said and stopped for a second and made sure I still had the little ghost powers I had before. My hand glew green and I smiled; at least it was sticking with me. Sam stopped as well and both of us were breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna die," she complained and fell backwards onto the snow. She grabbed up some and shoved it into her mouth, I did the same. Only thing we needed was some food, which we had been without for so long. Nothing was around here though, which was also odd. We had never seen any animals, or heard any either, the whole place was filled with an eerie silence all the time. Maybe if we yelled, we could get someone's attention, it sure seemed as though the sound would ring out among the silence.

"Sam, you ever notice how we are the only living things to be around here? Trees and us, and snow. That's all."

"Come to think of it," she said and looked around us and we sat in silence for a few minutes, "You have a point."

"Yes and how we seemed to wander so far off course, you think maybe WE didn't bring ourselves this far off, but someone else did?"

She sat there for a second and closed her eyes lying back in the snow and then she revealed her amethyst eyes, glowing with excitement, "Yes!"

"At least I can still think," I laughed. Although I was bad in school, that wasn't because I was dumb, I was actually fairly smart compared to how people thought I was. Mainly street smart, which was why I could figure out the stupidest things like that that should have been thought of a long time ago.

I sat down and let my thoughts get to me on who it could be, of course the first thought that hit me was Vlad, this seemed like something he would do, I thought he had something to do with everything from the start. In fact, he was really the ONLY one I believed it was, none of the other ghosts were like that, only him. Unless of course there was a new one that I hadn't met before, but then why would they take something like this out on me so fast?

"Come on, let's get moving again," I decided and she looked at me for a second, as though begging for us to stay here but then she got up regardless of her thoughts and we continued on our way.

But it only got worse the farther we walked, there was huge snow drifts the closer we got to the mountain and I realized, that this wasn't the same mountain we had started out from, it was different. Not nearly as tall as the last, and not nearly like the other one at all. And you couldn't see the flag standing at the top either, so it wasn't a skiing hill. Which might have meant there also wasn't a town around, or any place where we could at least use a phone or something.

"Sam, you wouldn't happen you have your cell phone, would you?"

"No, I think I would have called someone a long time ago if I did," Sam said rolling her eyes as we kept on trudging along.

"Well… I was just wondering. Make note, that whenever we leave town at ALL anymore, to have a cell phone on you," I said thinking that we were dumb because we should have at least packed something.

"Make note never to go skiing again," she said eliminating the whole problem at all of us getting lost, although we could have gone on a hike in the woods, or went out and did something else and could have gotten lost just as easily.

"Or at least never leave the house when there is supposed to be a big snow storm," I smiled and she kept her focus on the road ahead, I guess talking about how we could have prevented this all from happening only made it worse that we were out here in the first place because then you realize how dumb you were before. I guess from now on I should think about things twice before doing anything like this again. Maybe I would never leave my house again at this rate, well… I would have to but I don't think I would want to for at least a month of recovery. I could just think about all the stuff at home I was missing, the couch, my bed. It all felt so good to even think about and I was lost in my thought for a long time about it.

"Danny!" Sam yelled at me and tackled me over to the ground, and I looked at her surprised but then realized something had swept by my head and I looked up to see none other then Vlad. I knew that's who it was this whole time; I wasn't surprised at all to see him all the way out here.

"I'm surprised you've made it this far," He smiled at me and got in closer to where we were both lying on the ground and I stood up. I gave him an angry look but Sam grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me backwards, she was right I was too weak to deal with this right now.

"What did you do this for?" I asked him in a stern voice and he laughed loudly where you could hear it echoing off the side of the mountain.

"Daniel, why not? You know I needed to get you out of the way for a while. Well, I didn't need to, but this was fun to watch!"

"You are so sick!" Sam yelled from behind me and he only laughed, I wished she hadn't said that, it only made him feel more proud about what he had done. I stood there staring at him for a second, waiting to see if maybe he would let us go home, after all, I sure would hope he wouldn't actually kill us.

"Wait another hour Daniel, and you will have your powers back, then you can head home," he smirked, it was that type of look that said yea, you can have them back but it's not going to help you any. I watched him fly away, and knew right then, we still weren't to the end of it all...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I knew hat if he was letting me go, letting me get out of here, it wasn't going to be simple. It sounded that way; I would get my powers back, and get us out of here. But if Vlad was involved, it wasn't going to be like that, no matter how much I wished it would. Sam was in the least bit excited about it, more worried about our escape than anything else.

"You probably don't have the strength Danny, and Vlad knows that. You haven't eaten anything in a long time, and you can hardly walk. How are you going to be able to carry yourself home let alone me?"

"I can, trust me Sam."

"At least wait until the storm is over, that's what he wants you to do. He thinks you will skip right to going home and not even think twice about the environment around you."

"Yea, I'll wait till after that, I think I figured that much out…" I said, although I really hadn't thought of that, I was so eager to be able to get back to a warm building, where I could once again have the luxuries of everyday life, that I probably would have left as soon as I was able to. Vlad knew that I thought like that too, that I wanted so badly to be able to get home again, he figured he had me tricked. But luckily I knew enough about him to know not to follow what he says.

"And maybe we should wait a while to make sure your powers are back to the fullest," she told me and we both sat down on the ground next to the mountain, it was the closest we had to shelter. There was a little piece that stuck out enough for us to be underneath of it, at least that way I wouldn't have to shake nearly as much snow off of me this time around.

"Yes Sam…" I said and shook my head, she was trying to hard to make it as safe as possible, that was for sure. Well… I guess she just didn't want us to get stuck out here even longer because I make a stupid mistake somewhere along the road.

"What if he is waiting to attack you? He could wait until you were far enough off the ground where he could hit you and kill you Danny. You are so fragile now, you can hardly even hold yourself up anymore," she explained, and once again it was something I had never thought of. But it was a good thing she mentioned it, because now I was going to have to be alert and avoid anything possible, I wasn't going to fail her and cause everything to be worse than it already was.

I stuck my hand up and lit it up, a green light forming around it. That much I had before, but now I could also go intangible. My hand was totally see through now, and I was getting more excited then I had ever been in my whole life.

"Well, I guess so far, so good." She said, we were both expecting something to have gone wrong with it all, but there wasn't, I was getting my powers back and everything. The snow was starting to pour out of the sky once again though. He huddled together again trying to stay as warm as possible, every time it started to snow either it was getting colder, or we were just believing that it was because it made us think of the cold.

"I can't wait to get in front of a fire, and never leave it again," Sam said holding onto me tightly and I nodded.

"And then we can also eat again," I laughed, I wanted so badly to… have something nice and warm.

"Hot chocolate," she said, and I could only imagine it all, and it wasn't to far from my grasp, at least I was hoping it wasn't. There was an obstacle somewhere though; I just was going to have to wait to find out what it was though.

"Yea, that sounds good. Just... not ice cream. Never ever again in my life will I eat anything cold," I said and though of all the snow we had been eating, how cold it was to top off the already cold weather around us. I put my arms around Sam and pulled her as close to me as she could get.

"And to think at first, I actually thought we were going to have fun on this trip…" she said, and I nodded again.

"Yea, never ever go anywhere where we could possibly get ourselves lost... EVER... again."

"Nope. At least not with your family," she laughed and I nudged her.

"Hey! It has nothing to do with that… It was the snow's fault!"  
"Oh sure… and your parents brought us here right when the biggest storm of the year was hitting here! That doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"They don't always think…"

"I can see that…"

The snow never seemed to wear off, it was hours, or at least it seemed as though it was hours before it even started to thin out. Sam had fallen asleep but I was eager for it to let up so that I could get out of here, and get back on track with my life again. I still kept her held in my arms tightly all through the hours, it seemed as though holding onto her made my life feel more complete, after all she was my life.

Watching the snow fall wasn't helping with passing the time, but that was all I could do right now, I didn't want to fall asleep when we were so close to getting out of here, I didn't want to make a mistake and something happen while I was sleeping. As soon as I got home, I could cuddle up under the blankets and fall asleep knowing I was safe and sound once again.

But I guess that wasn't anything to get my hopes up about, because I knew that it was something I could be far from.

"The snow stop yet?" Sam asked me before she even bothered opening her eyes.

"No, not yet. It's getting dark out anyways. And besides, if we wait a little while longer, maybe we'll be safer. But I say we go out in the middle of the night sometime."

"You're sure?"

"Yea…" I said, although nothing in me was sure about anything right now except that I wanted to get home sometime soon. I laid my head on top of Sam's and was ready to drift off to sleep until snow started to hit me in the face right as soon as I was getting close to being asleep, good wake up call I guess. It was now snowing even harder then it was in the first place, the earth around us was totally white. Luckily the wind was hardly blowing so we weren't getting it all over us.

"Danny, this isn't looking good… and it doesn't look as though we're leaving anytime soon," she sighed and cuddled up closer to me then before, the two of us were backed up against the wall as though we were trying to hide from it. You could even see it as the night wore on, a never ending rush of snow that seemed to be getting dumped by the truck load down onto the ground, only making the snow much more thicker around us and soon enough it was piling up under where we were hiding at, taking away our protection from the cold.

"Come on, I need to try and get us through this," I told her and I changed over into my ghost mode. I hadn't been able to do that in a long time! I was so excited I just grabbed Sam and went intangible taking off into the sky.

"I forgot about that…. I can just go through it," I sighed, dumbness wasn't going to help us out right now. She smiled at me, but I had to keep my attention on the road ahead, and I really had no idea where I was even going, I guess I was just flying hoping to get out of this storm. After all I would end up in some city, sooner or later. My goal wasn't to get to the Lodge; I just wanted any place that was going to make me warm.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Sam said trying to see through the snow, but it was coming down in such thick sheets that it wasn't going to help no matter how you tried to look through it all. But I soon realized that maybe there was no trap, maybe Vlad just knew that I was going to get weak and fail to make it all the way back anyways. I wasn't flying for very long when my powers just all the sudden gave out on me and we started to fall back down to the ground. I tried to get them back and they came back for a few quick second, just long enough for me to make a quick landing.

"Danny, are you all right?" Sam asked me putting her hand on my back as I tried to stand up again, my power was going away, that was for sure. I didn't have the strength to take us back home, but at least Vlad wasn't able to see it through the snow, so he wouldn't get his enjoyment out of my failure.

"Yea…" I muttered and finally got myself all the way up, but then ended up falling over once again. I wasn't even strong enough to get myself into a standing position, and I just wasted the little flying I could do on nothing, probably on getting us even more lost then we already were. How dumb I was… That was just it, he knew I was going to make a mistake; he was even risking to see if I was dumb enough to make a mistake like this.

"No, you're not ok," Sam told me and sat down next to me, could this be the last time we were ever together? Would it end like this, with us sitting out here in the cold freezing our asses off and starving. We were dying of starvation pretty much; it was probably the worst way to go now that I was facing it. All it was, was torture really. We were dying slowly and painfully, and not only that, but we weren't in a place where we could enjoy ourselves. At least we had each other, but I would rather be out here by myself rather then having Sam face it all with me.

"Sam, I'm fine," I said, my muscles aching again and any little movment was hurting me. Using my ghost powers was only sucking out my energy even more, there was nothing left for me to do. And soon I closed my eyes slowly and everything turned to dark…

Srry guys, its really short, lol. But Im trying to post it before I get outta this class. Umm, yea 5 reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Danny? Danny?" I heard Sam saying to me and my eyes opened slowly the bright light blinding me.

"Where are we?" I asked her and she smiled down on me and shrugged helping me sit up a little. We were outside… no duh. The fresh snow lying on the ground all around us was untouched; we were still far from being close to home.

"You feeling better?" She asked me holding me up; I couldn't even move anymore at all, I was too weak. I looked up at her and she sighed.

"Guess that was a dumb question… but look," she said pointing off in another direction and I looked over slowly, I couldn't move very fast at all. There was a dim spot where the snow seemed to sink a little lower then the rest of the land around it, a road?

"You think…" I started and she stopped me by covering my mouth up with her hand, her soft eyes kept a glance on me though.

"Yes, a road. But I dunno how much farther you are going to be able to make it…" she said and her smile faded and I shook my head.

"Go without me Sam, I can't drag you down."

"No, I wouldn't leave you, ever."

"Sam, just go… you can come back for me. Pretty soon you'll be just as bad as I am and I'll be dead, then you will be in trouble…"

"Danny…"

"Please?" I pleaded looking up at her begging for her to turn away from me and think about herself for once, but she shook her head and kept in her position, it was useless. I'm sure she was thinking in my head that I shouldn't be spending my last few moments of life by myself waiting for her to return to me, but what she doesn't realize is that I just wanted her to be safe, there wasn't much hope for my survival any longer and it was only time before the same thing reached her as well.

"No Danny, I can't just leave you here! For all we know someone is waiting to kill you, even though… I guess they could do that with me around anyways. But I don't want to leave you behind," she said and her arms squeezed me a little harder, although I wasn't so sure if she was on purposely doing it, or if it was just because she felt if she held on tighter she wouldn't have to let me go.

"Sam, really. It would mean everything to me."

"Danny, maybe if you just relax…"

"No Sam… I've had opportunities, I've made my mistakes. It's over for me…"

"That isn't like you to give up Danny," she said pressuring me farther into it, but I sighed and shook my head.

"No, it isn't like me… but it is like me to make sure I don't drag you down."

"Well, and you know for a fact that I'm not moving," she insisted and I sighed once again in agreement. Although, I couldn't say I was totally mad at her or anything, it was impossible to be mad at her, especially in a position like this, but I just wished she could think about herself and me as well. That's what I wanted is for her to be alive, for her to live out her life, I could care less about myself.

"Sam, you can change just as easily, please?"

"No…" she said quietly, I didn't know if it was because she was torn between what to do, or if it was because I was slowly slipping away from her that made the sudden silence fall over us. In my voice even now, you could tell I was weakening, my voice was now softer, and more silent, was that what Sam had noticed? Or was it fighting with me over something like that, maybe I needed to just let her do as she pleased, I didn't want to make her upset, or at least not any more then she already was.

"Sorry," I told her, but there was no response, just the hush of her crying. I felt bad now, was it something I said?

"Sam, are you Ok?" I asked her quietly and she shook her head, but I could tell that wasn't the truth. She kept her face hidden, but I knew her all too well, and knew that she was indeed crying, something Sam rarely ever did.

"You think there is a house down the road?" I asked her, and she jumped up at the thought of it and looked down at me, her face was stained with tears, but now the light in her eyes let me know that she once again had hope, just like I did.

"I never thought of that," she said whipping her tears away, her voice was all messed up from crying, but I could tell that the instant she heard that she felt better.

"You think you can walk Danny? Just a little to the road?"

"Maybe, I can try," I said and she stood up keeping a hold of my hand, and she helped me up onto my feet.

"No... Wait Danny, you stay here," she said helping me back down to the ground once again, and I fell back down and looked at her.

"I will go check first, no need killing yourself just trying to see if something is really there," she told me, and began running in that direction and I watched her disappear around the corner, I guess that my life was left in her hands.

I sat there staring at the corner she disappeared down, waiting for her to return back around it, but it never happened. The daylight started fading away, but there was still no sign of her, and I began to worry about her. It shouldn't have taken her this long to go down the road a little ways, or even to see if maybe there was tire tracks leading anywhere, yet… she was gone.

The worrying kept me awake, as the night wore on I began to think, that I needed to go search for her. I got up with as much energy as possible and walked towards the road, although it seemed like a mile by the time I got there and my legs weren't going to carry me on any farther then up to that point. At least I had a clear view down the road on both sides, but now I was weaker then ever and everything ached, not only from the pain, but from the fact that maybe Sam wasn't returning. What happened if Vlad got a hold of her when he was expecting me? He could, and would do something like that to not only break her heart the rest of the way, but to leave me here to die worrying about her, and not knowing what ever happened when she left me.

I fell backwards in the snow and tried my hardest to fall asleep, and try and gain some energy, but I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried to. I could keep my eyes closed, but my mind never shut off as images kept coming into my head about what could have happened to her, I tried to shove them all out, but nothing worked. As soon as I got one out, a new one came in, all of them including Vlad. Him killing her, or just plain taking her because he was sick and wanted to leave me out here to die. He would save her just so that she could live with the misery that she was never able to help her friend when she promised she would. He would keep her with him until he knew for sure I was dead, then return her home so that she could be living with the images of me out here dying to be on her shoulder for the rest of her life.

Not only that, but he was leaving me here to think about her, dying in pain and the last thing on my mind would be the thoughts of Sam dying, or crying because she knew I was never coming back. Either way, it wasn't happy, there was no way this story was going to end with a Happily Ever After…

Ok guys I know, they have been really short, but I don't have school for the rest of the week and all, so I figured I would end it there… after all, I guess it was sorta a cliffy, and I all ready have the ending in my mind. I would be thinking.. maybe 2 more chapters left on it? Yea… I think that would be about right. And…. They are probably going to be longer then these past few ones Anyways, thanks for reading again, you guys are the best!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I know, it's been a little while… well, not really, like a week, but my point being. A. Nonymus, I will reply to reviews as long as I have some way to contact people, so if you have any questions at the end, I will be more then happy to reply to them. In fact… now that they have the thing for me to be able to reply, I probably will start replying to questions now that you mentioned that… So please, ask away if needed Anyway, here's your 2nd to last chapter! Unless I change my mind, but I not so sure how its even gonna end now

Chapter 12:

"Danny, wake up," Sam said shaking me and I opened my eyes slowly looking around, I could feel the earth moving, and warm air was hitting me. Wait, the ground wasn't moving, I was in a vehicle. I sat up really quick, but Sam pressed me back down not letting me sit up. We were both in the back seat and my head was behind the driver's seat so I couldn't catch who it was that we were with. Sam was staring down at me, her eyes were watery and a smile was across her face.

"We weren't sure you were going to make it," she said, and held onto my hand. I tried to smile back at her, but I couldn't even pull myself to do that. Was I really that close to death? In fact, right now I was even close to it, I could tell. The heat hitting against me was the biggest relief ever, it felt so good, and I almost ended up falling back to sleep from it, but the fact that I didn't know who was driving kept me awake.

"The snow's starting to fall heavy again, we're going to have to stop at my house," a deep voice came from the front seat, and I knew it wasn't anyone I had ever known in my life. I looked up past Sam at the window and it was totally white out again. All I could think was at least I wasn't out in it any longer. My eyes were hardly keeping open, not because I was tired, but because I was weak beyond belief. Anyone in my condition should have, and most likely would have died. I was lucky, and I didn't know if it was because of my ghost powers that gave me extra strength, or just because I was plain lucky.

The car came to a stop and the guy hopped out of the car and opened up the door on Sam's side, then on mine.

"You're gonna need help," Sam told me, and I shook my head being the stubborn person I was and tried my all to sit up, but as soon as I got up the pain surging through me made me fall back down and I looked up at Sam desperately. I was supposed to be the strong one helping her in rough times, yet it ended up the other way around and I felt so dumb for it. I felt as though I wasn't the person I was supposed to be, how good of a hero was I when I couldn't even be the one helping my friend? I shouldn't have been falling desperate in a situation like this, yet I did.

"Here, I can get him," the guy said, but I hadn't even seen him yet and it freaked me out when I was lifted up off the seat by someone I didn't even come close to knowing.

"He's as light as a feather," the guy said while he walked as though he wasn't even carrying anything and opened the door. Heat fell out as we walked in and Sam closed the door quickly. I looked around the house as he kept on walking until we entered a room and he placed me down on a bed. I could finally see him; he was tall, and big, really big. Kind of creepy looking, yet he looked like the kindest person in the world, although I might have only been thinking that because he had just saved my life pretty much, well, him and Sam that is.

"Thanks," Sam said for me, and sat down next to me. The guy left the room and my eyes moved over to where Sam was sitting. She stared at me for a few minutes but then looked away, noticing how long she had been looking at me.

"You…" I started to say, but it took everything to even talk. She turned to me and shook her head, "Don't say anything."

I looked at her again with that desperate look, and her eyes started to water again, so I looked away.

"You scared me," she said to me and laid down by my side. Just hearing her voice and knowing I was safe now made everything feel better for me.

"I'm still scared for you," she said, and I just took in her words without a response, and she knew why so she wasn't expecting anything to come out of me.

"But… at least now everything is going to be Ok," she said and by her words I could tell she was starting to cry again, was there something wrong with me? Maybe she had that feeling I had before that nothing was going to be Ok, but this time she knew it? She sounded sad, and it took her everything to even smile at me and act as though she was happy. I had never seen her like this before, so sad, there must not be much of a chance for me, right?

"You want me to call up and ambulance?" The guy said poking his head in through the door and Sam sat up.

"Yea, that would be nice," Sam said and I could hear him walk off again and soon his deep voice echoing through the house asking for an ambulance.

"They can't come until the storm clears up, unless it's a total emergency. You think he can last a little longer?" He asked walking into the room looking at me.

"I think so," Sam said from behind, I couldn't put my words into the whole conversation; I just had to hope Sam was right. After all, I had made it this far, I couldn't see how another night could possibly do any harm.

"I can get him something to eat," he said and walked off.

"You're not even going to be able to eat," Sam said, and I put my attention back on her. I wished I could at least talk to let her know that none of this was her fault, and I was going to be just fine. But she didn't understand that right now, especially not with my look of sadness and all, it probably made her feel all the more worse than she felt in the first place.

"Here," he said setting a cup of hot chocolate down on the table next tome along with some candy and jello.

"Thanks," Sam said and he walked off again. Sam looked at the stuff sitting on the table then over at me and knew it was hopeless for me to eat when I couldn't even talk.

"I won't eat if you can't," she told me and covered it up so it wasn't teasing me and she didn't have the temptation to eat it. She was going to stick with me the whole way and try to show that she was thinking of me first before her, like usual.

"Well… the ambulance should be here by tomorrow, and if not we are going to have to call it an emergency," she told me and I would have nodded… if I had the extra energy to do so. It took everything I had to even breathe anymore, let alone move. I was surprised my heart was still beating at that.

"Here," Sam said and leaned over the top of me to take my coat off and make it a little more comfortable for me to lay down, I at least could move my arms a little, but as soon as my coat was off I realized just how bad I really was. My arms had hardly any meat at all and you could see all the bones sticking out in them. Sam looked at me for a second either in shock, or just because it was hard not to look and think about it. And my arms probably weren't the worst looking of it all; I couldn't see my legs, or my back, or rib cages, not yet.

"How come it never happened to me?" She asked herself and looked at me, she was wishing it was her instead of me like this, but I wouldn't have wanted that, ever.

"You… didn't… deserve it," I said slowly, I didn't think I could talk, but I tried my hardest to let her know that, I didn't want her to feel guilty the rest of her life if I happened to die without being able to say anything to her before hand.

"More than you," she said, tears building up in her eyes again, but she managed to pull them back, although you could tell she was crying, it was just on the inside.

"We had better get some sleep," she said and walked over to turn the light out, then returned back to my side, but I knew none of us were going to fall asleep easily. I knew I had been staring up at the ceiling for a few hours before I had finally drifted off to sleep…

When I woke up in the morning, I was just relieved that I was still alive. It was nice to wake up and know that you had another day ahead of you, even if you were in as much pain as I was. The second I woke up I could feel my body aching again and it almost made me want to cry, that's just how bad it hurt. Worse than the rest of the other days, and I couldn't do anything to try and stop it. Mainly my legs, and my back. Both of them pounding worse than the rest. Sam was already awake staring out the window at the road.

"Danny, you OK?" She asked noticing that I was awake now, but she realized I couldn't respond. I squinted my eyes trying to pretend as though there was no pain, usually it helped… for some reason.

"They're on the way," she assured me, and I could only think one thing, YAY! I was finally out of here, and I never wanted to see snow again in the rest of my life! The excitement could be seen in me taking the place of the pain. I no longer felt the pain for a while, I could only think about getting home, and getting better. I could then return to my life again, fighting ghosts was even better than this, I would do anything to return back to my packed life. Vacation was the last thing on my mind now, because this fun-filled vacation turned into a nightmare.

"Glad that made you happy," she smiled and sat down next to me. I even managed to pull myself up, with a little help from her, and leaned up against the backboard of the bed.

"I can't wait till this is all over with," she said staring out at the road waiting impatiently for them to come. I guess that Sam hadn't had her energy as drained as I did, whatever Vlad was using weakened me more than she had been weakened, because right now other than the fact that every bone in her body was sticking out, you could hardly tell the difference in her.

"There they are," Sam said with relief as lights flashed by the window. I would have gotten up and ran… in fact, that's what I wanted to do, but of course… that wasn't possible. She got up, probably to let them know I couldn't move, and she walked out of the room. I sat there waiting for assistance, and they came in the door with a stretcher. I had always wanted to know what it was like to ride in an ambulance, but I guess I didn't want to have to go through all of this to find out either.

They put me on it with no problem and before I knew it, I was in the road in a nice, warm ambulance. Sam sat down next to me, and the people started getting things hooked up to me, IVs and such. I never knew what it felt like to deal with something like this, having things poked into you, but it didn't even compare with the pain flowing through my body anyway, it just felt like getting poked compared to what had been going on with me.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." One of them said to me, but I was in no rush, I had made it this far, a few more minutes wasn't going to make much of a difference.

"You both were lost for the same amount of time?" The same person asked Sam, and she nodded.

"But… you're better then him, huh?"

"Yes, just a little tired… and hungry."

"Well, that's something we can help you with," he said with a smile then turned back to me.

"Can you tell me what you're feeling right now?" he asked me, and I tired to speak, but couldn't.

"He's too weak to do hardly anything," Sam explained to him, and he nodded.

"Well, we can fix that as well, it just looks like he needs rest and something to eat as well, hopefully."

"Yea, probably," Sam agreed, both of them were looking at me now, and I felt uncomfortable, it was as though they were both thinking I was gonna die or something, and the dude didn't even know me! But I guess that was what happened when you felt like you were dying, and you couldn't move or do anything because you WERE indeed dying. But that was all going to be turned around without a problem, well, I was hoping that because at least now I had a good reason to have hope for myself.

"All right, we're there," he said and stood up getting ready to take me out as soon as possible as though the couple extra seconds was going to help. As soon as it came to a stop they took me in and got me in a room pretty fast. As soon as they got me in there, a doctor showed up. I didn't know where they took Sam too, probably just giving her a check up or something.

"All right, let's see," he said walking over to me, and he wrote some things down on a piece of paper.

"You can't speak? Right?"

Well… no… but how was I supposed to answer you if I couldn't talk! The silence to the question was enough to let him know though at least. Why was he gonna ask me questions, couldn't he just try and make me better? They were wasting valuable time that was for sure. They rushed me here like every second counted, yet now they weren't taking any action, and they were asking me questions when I couldn't even answer.

"Well, can you give us a phone number where we can reach your parents? Can you at least write?" Umm… NO! If I couldn't talk, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to write. Why can't they ask Sam, sheesh.

"Well, I'm sure your friend can answer our questions… let's take a look at you," he said, but I didn't get to find out what happened after that, I just blacked out…

OK, this could end with a good ending, or bad. One question, do you guys want a sequel? I could make one, and would love to since this story seems to have a lot of fans, but I guess that all depends on you guys, and if you REALLY want another one. Anyways, thanks for reading, and 5 reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Danny?" Sam said as my eyes opened up slightly, I looked at her and was able to smile, I felt so much better. How long had I been out for?

"Yea?" I asked her, and I was surprised that I was able to talk, maybe not very good, but it was there, just a little muffled was all. I still sounded a little weak too, but I wasn't trying to choke the words out anymore, I could actually speak without it hurting.

"Good to hear your voice again," she said with a smile.

"How long have I been out for?"

"A little over a day, not to long. You had me scared though."

"Thanks for thinking about me."  
"Always," she said and kept staring at me for a little while, until some people walking into the room interrupted us. One of them being the air head doctor from before, and the other two I had never seen before, but they all carried the same expressions.

"Hello, nice to see you are awake," he said and I kept staring at him expecting to know what was going on really, and how I was.

"You have recovered fairly fast, much faster than we would have expected for any average child your age," he told me, and I felt uncomfortable, it was because of me being half ghost, I guess I could recover faster, although it seemed like as though I got hurt a lot easier.

"We couldn't get a hold of your parents, but you can just stay here anyway, after all you still aren't recovered all the way, I would be surprised if you could even walk right now," he explained, why wouldn't my parents have been answering? You would think they would be sitting by the phone waiting for any sign of me to come through to them that I was still alive, but I guess that wasn't the case.

"Could they still be at the ski lodge?" I asked him, and he shook his head, "No, they left there a few days after you had gone missing."

"That seems odd, I thought they would have stuck around searching for me," I told him and he shrugged, "Guess they had better things to do."

I glared at him, there was something different about him, something that made me feel as though he wasn't telling the truth in one little way, and he was just making up everything coming out of his mouth. I looked over at Sam and she seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she looked back at me and gave me a puzzled look.

"Something wrong?" He asked us, and I shook my head.

"All right, well I will be back in about half an hour to check some more things out on you," he said and the three of them walked out of the door.

"Something about him…"

"Seems strange?" She finished of my sentence.

"Yea," I replied smiling at her and she returned my smile. She threw her arms around me suddenly, but she was very gentle about it, I guess I was still frail, after all it had only been a day since I couldn't talk.

"I'm so glad you're all right," she told me and kept where she was at, it sounded like she was crying. I lifted my arm up and placed it around her, "I'm glad I still have you."

"Sorry to break up this whole, touchy event," Someone said and Sam let go of me, I was right, her eyes were watery. I looked over and it was the doctor again, he wasn't very friendly, and it hadn't been half an hour.

"Come with me, we need you out of the room," he told Sam reaching for her hand and she pulled back, "I don't have to listen to you," she said to him, good, she was standing up to him, because I wasn't ready to any time soon, I didn't know if I had the strength to. I knew there was something wrong with him though, he didn't act very professional at all, in fact he seemed pretty stupid to be a doctor.

"You want your friend to die?" He asked her.

"No, but I know you aren't helping him."

"Fine, if you say so, just be warned he won't make it through the night," he said with an evil smile and walked away. She looked back at me and then towards the door where he had just walked out of, than back at me.

"Sorry…" she said to me, thinking she had done something wrong.

"No, you didn't do anything, because I would have done the same if it was you lying here," I told her and pulled myself up, good I did have the energy to sit up, to move if necessary, I just didn't know how much I had left in me.

"Danny, lay back down," she told me, but I wasn't going to listen to her, we needed to get out of here.

"No, we need to leave this place," I told her and she looked at me, she thought we had finally gotten to safety and now it was killing her to know that maybe things were just getting started, maybe we weren't even close to escaping from this whole thing. I didn't even know where we were right now, I just knew we had been taken to a hospital, I was so weak and lost that I didn't even pay attention to what hospital we had went to so I could even have a clue where I was.

"Danny, we can't leave… you're not strong enough to start running around again."

"Sam, have I ever given up before?"

"You were willing to before, remember?"

"Yea… but now I feel a lot better, there has to be a phone around here somewhere, I need to at least try to get a hold of my parents, I think that guy was lying."

"Me too Danny, but shouldn't there be a phone in here?" She asked and we both scanned the room, nothing. In fact there was hardly anything in here at all except a bed and the IVs that were hooked up to me.

"Besides, you're on stuff right now, maybe that's all that is keeping you like how you are now," she said and I for the first time even noticed that I was hooked up to stuff, well that could be fixed in a snap. I pulled the cords out of me and winced for a second, but needles weren't going to bug me now, not after all that I had been through.

"See, now I'm not," I joked with her, but she didn't take it as too hilarious.

"Well, at least you are back to your stubborn self," she said and I smiled at her, she was right, my personality had come back to a full, just what had they done to me to make me feel this way again? I lifted up my shirt and looked into a mirror, my bones were still sticking out far, I was still starved, just didn't feel that way.

"Still don't look the same," she said and I saw her looking at me in the mirror, and turned around pulling my shirt back down, "No, I don't but that doesn't matter anyway," I said and walked towards the door and opened it a crack.

"You think my powers are back?" I asked her closing it again, there was no way we were getting out of here without being seen, there were bunches of people walking around out there.

"I dunno, but I wouldn't risk hurting yourself trying," she said, but realized that if there was a chance, I was going to shoot for it. I transformed over to Danny Phantom with a smile on my face, it worked. That was a relief, it shouldn't be too hard to get out now. I took a hold of Sam and went intangible falling through the floors, how big was this place? When we finally reached the bottom I kept myself hidden and looked outside the front doors, pure white, were we snowed in? I mean, WE weren't, I could easily pass through it all, but was the storm that bad?

"Now what?" She whispered to me, and I didn't reply but went through the doors and up above the snow, it was just barely higher than the doors.

"Wow, really bad weather," I said putting her down and changing back to human. There was nothing seen around except the hospital sticking out of the ground, other than that nothing but snow all the way around as far as we could see.

"You're sure I was only out for a day?"

"Yes Danny, it was snowing pretty hard, remember."

"Yea, I realize that… but still. Seems like it would have taken longer."

"Who knows, but all I know is we don't know where we are going and it's freezing out," she said and I looked over at her, realizing both of us weren't wearing coats or anything, I didn't even notice the cold hitting me, probably because I was all ready numbing up. I changed back over and grabbed her, and went back inside despite the fact that I didn't trust it, or like it. But it was the only place we could stay at for now, so I guess I didn't have any other options. I took us back up to the room we were in before and got back in bed trying to act as though nothing had happened, he said I wouldn't make it over the night, but I was doing just fine. And by what he said now, it all came too me, he was going to kill me over night for not allowing him to do whatever he wanted to do earlier. I felt dizzy, I guess I was doing to much and I should have listened to Sam in the first place.

"Shoot, I gotta stick these things back in," I said looking at the IVs hanging next to the bed.

"You remember which went where?" She asked and I shook my head, "No."

"Than just leave them, say you took them out because they were bugging you."

"Yea, I guess I could do that," I said and she sat back down in the chair next to my bed and we both said nothing for the longest time. Although, the room wasn't totally silent because there was other commotion in the rooms next to us, obviously this was a real hospital, I just got stuck with someone who wasn't a real doctor. There was something else about the place though, it seemed familiar in an odd kind of way because I had never seen it before, yet something about it looked familiar.

"Danny, you thinking the same thing as me?" She asked me all the sudden and I jumped from the sudden noise. She gave me a sorry look for startling me, but I ignored it.

"Maybe," I said referring to her question from before.

"Notice the colors of the place?" She asked me, and I looked around, that was what seemed so familiar. It wasn't the place, but the colors of it, green and yellow.

"Packers," I said allowed and she nodded.

"That means…"  
"That this place is run by Vlad," I said finishing her sentence and she nodded, and we both looked at each other realizing what we had just figured out.

"We never really got to safety," I said, and she looked around the place, there were cameras in my room that I hadn't noticed before, he was probably watching our every move. Now it was either we stayed here and waited for him to finish me off, or I tried to make it back out in the snow again…

Ok guys, I neither am ending the story just yet, or adding a sequel, lol. I am just gonna be extending the story, which… I hope is fine with all of you, and I hope you guys still stick with it, because you are the only ones that keep me going, and I think I can make this story just as good as it was on the first half of it. Yea, I dunno how much longer it's gonna be… but I'm going to guess another 7 or so chapters, just to let ya know. Unless of course I change my mind on how the story goes… than of course it might change a little from that. Anyway, I was really pleased with all the reviews I got for the last chapter, so please give me at least five, I would like a turn out like that again though, I couldn't believe it, lol. Just touches the heart… ok… never mind that's a little dramatic


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! How are ya'll? Missed ya! I just been really busy with school, I swear they been pounding me with tests really bad this recently… plus I been busy after school… next month don't really expect anything, because I will be in track, so by the time I get home at night I'm gonna be exhausted and probably won't take any time to think, Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, 5 reviews at least please! Been really happy with the turn out of reviews lately **

Chapter 14:

We were in one of those situations where it was hard to think of what to do since you really had nothing to do. In fact, we didn't do anything but sit there and think about what to do next. It was either we tried to go out in the snow again, especially with me as weak as I was that wasn't such a good option, I might not make it very far from here. Or there is always staying here and hoping to get some time in to recover before Vlad decided to attack me, but it sounded like I had to make up my mind before tonight.

"What if we… stole food and ran for it?" Sam whispered trying to stay as quiet as possible, he was listening and watching us anywhere we went it seemed like. Now that I knew the cameras were there every corner I turned I noticed them watching me, so we decided to stay in the room for the time being.

"Could work… but we would get caught most likely."

"Danny, it doesn't matter, we'll get caught running away just as easily."

"Yea, we could also just not run," I suggested, I wasn't in the mood to ruin the relaxation I was getting from here so far, although I knew it was close to an end, I really didn't want to be out in the cold again.

"Danny, you realize how dumb that would be? We would have more of a chance, staying here is only knowing that you're going to get caught, and most likely die."

"Well… thanks. Makes me feel a whole lot better," I sighed and sprawled out across the ground, staring up at the ceiling trying to think of what to do next. There were good and bad sides to both ways, so it was a hard choice. I was enjoying the heat, and right now this was looking like the way I wanted it to go, yet then I was only waiting for him to kill me in my sleep, or something like that. Yet going outside after not recovering nearly long enough would only prove to be a long, suffering death. Probably starvation, and when I died I would only be dying in pain from both physically and mentally. We weren't anywhere that I knew of, any place that was safe could be hours and hours away, maybe even days. Plus I was sort of scared to go back out there, I had nearly died once, I didn't want to go through that all over again.

"Sorry, I realize what happened out there before… but you held out before Danny, I know you can do it again," she smiled, and I sat up to look at her.

"Yes, you have a point Sam, but…" I said and stopped, I didn't want to finish it out, after all I never liked talking about how I felt about things.

"Scared?" She asked, and I nodded slowly, I hated saying that, hated sounding as though I was worthless because I was scared of something stupid like that, but I had reasons for it, starving was painful, I almost died from it, now I had a fear of it.

"Danny… I realize how hard it is, but think about it, wouldn't that be the safer way to go?" She asked me, and I looked her in the eyes, it looked like as though she was ready to cry, she was just as scared as I was it seemed.

"Yes, it probably would be," I said, and sighed, I wanted to last here a little longer, but we had to leave before tonight, before it was too late to even think about running away any longer. Why had he done this to me? What a sick piece of shit he was, he had nothing better to do than to watch us suffer. Maybe he really wanted us to run away, then he could once again get enjoyment out of us struggling to last outside once more, he was somehow enjoying it. He probably took it as though it was like his favorite TV show or something, except it was playing everyday all day.

"Ok, we'll need to find a bag of some sort, and sneak down to grab as much food as possible, and maybe a few blankets," she said, all pumped up to get going again, I didn't know how she did it, but she remained so calm through everything, except of course when I was dying, that was the only thing that seemed to get her, and I didn't really know if that was a good thing or not.

"Pillow cases," I said looking over at the bed, I didn't want to wander around trying to find a bag, after all it was going to be tough enough trying to get out of here without getting noticed.

"That'll work," she smiled at me, and we both stood up and walked over to the bed. I pulled the cases off the pillows. I then grabbed a blanket and handed it to Sam, "You can hang onto that," I told her, then picked her up and we both wandered through the halls, invisible of course.

When we had finally found the kitchen, there were people all over in it, must have been close to lunch, or something, I hadn't really been paying attention to the time. I waited until they had left, about 20 minutes later, and set Sam on the floor, but she kept close to me to make sure just in case we thought someone was coming I could grab her quick enough.

"There's nothing here to eat," she said as we both flung cupboards open trying to find anything, even if we didn't like it, it was better than going without.

"We still have the fridge," I said, and even then, there was nothing.

"Weren't they feeding me?" I asked her, and she nodded, but I could tell she looked scared, and I turned around to find Vlad standing there behind me. I was so shocked I jumped and stumbled backwards, Sam managed to stop me from causing too much commotion by grabbing hold of me.

"Hello, planning to run away?" He asked me, and I shook my head, which I guess was dumb since then I was lying to him for sure, especially since we both looked guilty enough.

"Oh really? Looks like it," he said grabbing the stuff away from us, and he threw it behind him, and stepped up as close as he could to us. I could feel myself shaking, why was I cowering like this? All that gave him was something to enjoy, knowing he was in control. He liked knowing I was scared of him, especially after I had been so sure he was weak before. Now I looked like a frightened little kid with my nightmares coming true, although the second part was true.

"Scared Daniel? What happened to the ghost boy I used to know?" He asked me and grabbed my wrist, he was right, that person seemed to have disappeared. I was no longer strong and full of myself, I didn't believe I could do anything; I had come so close to death it was still killing me. I was so afraid, I felt like as though this was my last chance, I had all ready been handed down a second chance, there was no third chance at life. I was over with now, that's what it felt like, and it kept digging into me farther. I felt so hopeless now, and he could sense this, and was going to use it to his advantage.

"Why don't you run again Daniel? I don't see how it could hurt," he said with a smile, and I shook my head, now I didn't want to make it out that way.

"No, you tried ruining my life once, I'm not going to let you do it again," I said and stood up to him, and Sam backed away behind me, I never bothered to look back at her. I couldn't stand seeing that smile on his face, I hated letting him get what he wanted. Yet I still felt as though I wasn't going to live past this day, I felt like my last moments were closing in on me. But if I died fighting him, at least I would die knowing that I had made him kill someone, he could feel guilty the rest of his life. Yet, in a way that almost seemed like his goal, no one would ever suspect it was him, and they wouldn't listen to Sam. After all, he was the adult, and somehow he was always going to be right over her, which wasn't right, but it was true.

"Oh, there he is," he said with a grin and two rings swept him into Plasmious, and I could feel my whole body start to quiver, but managed to change over to Phantom.

"Let's take this outside, we wouldn't want to bother everyone else around," he said with a laugh, and held onto my wrist tightly and drug me outside by it. I heard Sam run right before we left the building, and when we got out there I could feel the cold hitting me again, the wind was blowing hard and the snow was hitting me in the face, he was waiting for it to get this way to fight me, I knew that now as well. Sam stepped outside a few moments later; he was waiting for her to watch the fight as well before he even would let me try to get started probably.

"Wouldn't want your girlfriend to miss watching you die, now would we?" He asked, and I glared at him, but wasn't going to let his words hurt me, I just wanted to get it done and over with.

"One thing, promise if I do die, you'll take Sam home safely?"

"Sure, whatever you wish," he said and looked over at her as I did as well. While he was caught off guard though, I shot up at him and he fell down towards the ground, but not very far before he caught his balance again. I still didn't have all my power back; there was no way I was going to live.

He shot back at me and I managed to dodge it, but just barely, I got lucky that time.

"Cheating Daniel, starting without letting me know?"

"You deserved it," I said and shot at him again, but he was paying attention now, and reflected it back at me, causing me to get hit to the ground.

"Danny!" I heard Sam call out, and I saw her headed in my direction and shook my head, "Stay back," and got back up again. Vlad was amazed at how quickly I had recovered, I could tell that much from him. Of course, he wouldn't dare tell me that I had accomplished that, there was no way he would ever make a positive comment about me.

"Come on Daniel, you seem to be dragging today," he said and shot at me again, preventing me from making a full recovery from the last fall. I looked up at him and saw another beam coming my way and tried to roll out of the way, but I was too slow in my reactions, he was moving too quickly for me to realize what was going on, and before I knew it I was getting hit left and right, I had no escape.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled at him, which was probably only going to make him happier, knowing that he was hurting more than just me this way.

"You want me to stop?" he asked her, I could hardly see anymore, my vision was blurry, but I realized he had turned from me to her, and shot at her instead. I put my hand up to my head and closed my eyes trying to get back with it, but I was hardly even awake anymore.

"Not her," I yelled best I could, and stood up, although my feet were hardly holding me up at all. He shot again, and I got shoved back down to the ground, had he hurt her? Next thing I knew he was right over the top of me, and I shot up towards him, and he reflected it back, and I felt it hit my leg hard, and I tried sliding backwards, but he hit me one last time before I was totally out.

Next thing I knew, I had Sam sitting over the top of me, and as soon as she realized I was still alive she had a smile across her face instantly.

"Guess what?" She asked me, and covered my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, I could feel pain in my whole body, and I didn't really want to play games, but I didn't care, it was warm, she was happy… wait, did that mean…

"It's all over," she said lifting her hand off of my face, and I looked around, I was in a familiar place. A hospital, but one I knew, Amity Park Hospital. I could tell because it had dull decorations all over the wall, and I recognized the doctor standing in the room. Sam's eyes were all watery, and I almost felt myself crying, but I held it back. Happiness, one thing that I was relieved to have, to know I was totally safe now, nothing could go wrong out of the ordinary anymore.

"How did they…"

"They had been searching for us," Sam smiled happily and wrapped her arms around me gently; I lifted my arm up weakly and returned her hug, closing my eyes, relieved that I was home now. Well, close enough to it, now it was only a few blocks down the road.

"Danny," my mom said running into the room, followed by Jazz and my dad. I smiled at them, and Sam backed away so that they could see me.

"Danny, we missed you," Jazz said with that comforting voice I was actually happy to hear for once in my life. She gave me a quick hug and smiled at me, I returned it softly. My mom was crying, obviously they had been thinking of us, perhaps the whole time we were gone, although, why wouldn't they have been? I could have always counted on them, they must have been worried to death, I should have never doubted them.

"I'm surprised you kids even made it out," she said, although it was choked out between her tears.

"Barely," I said slowly, I hadn't even noticed the pain before; I was just so excited to make it out, and to be back where I belonged.

"Promise me one thing… Never take me skiing again?"

"Of course not," she said with a smile, it was meant to be serious, but in a joking sort of way. I would be surprised if she even ever let me out of her site again.

"What's the damage?" I asked, looking down at myself, my leg was set up and in a cast, just what I needed, a broken leg, how was I supposed to fight ghosts now? I guess I did deserve a break; after all, I was lucky I was even alive; a good long break would be great.

"Broken leg, tons of bruises and scratches, half starved," she answered me, and I looked back up at her, she hugged me quickly than walked off. It was just Sam and I in the room, while the other three were out in the hallway talking to the doctor.

"Danny, you made it," she said, and sat down on the side of the bed next to me, she had a bruise on her shoulder, that must have been where Vlad had hit her at.

"Don't worry about that," she said noticing me staring at it, and I took my glance off of it and looked into her eyes.

"I'm never leaving the house…" I said, and she laughed, "Of course you will, as soon as you can move again, you won't be able to sit still, like usual."

"Yea… let's put it this way, I'm not leaving the town again… and if I do, I'm staying somewhere where I know I can get back easy."

"Sounds like a plan, I never wanna go through that again," she sighed, and leaned up against the backboard of the bed. I could tell she was tired, she probably never slept since we had gotten home even, I knew her well enough to know she was too worried about me to think about herself.

"You need to go home and sleep," I told her, and she shook her head.

"I slept the whole way home."

"You want me to believe that?"  
"Yes, it's true!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes…"

"Ok…"

We both laughed and then the doctor walked into the room and smiled to see us happy.

"Well, good to see you're happy at least," he said and walked over to the side of the bed, Sam started to get up, and he shook his head, "You can stay there, I'm just going to go over some things."

"Ok, as far as damage goes, I'm surprised for you," he said looking at Sam, "And you as well, you guys were out there for a few weeks you know,"

"Didn't seem that long," I said, it really didn't seem like as though we had been out there for three weeks, even though it seemed to have dragged, but I figured we had only been gone a few days really.

"Well, it did for your family, I'm sure," he said, then continued on with what he was supposed to be talking to me about.

"As you can tell, you have broken your leg, so you will be taking some medicine for that, your parents can deal with that later. You also are way underweight, so even if you aren't the biggest eater, you need to eat more than you have ever ate before," he stopped for a second, then continued, "Then other than that, you just have some bruises and scratches. They will probably hurt for a while, but they will disappear before you know it, hopefully only a few really rough days."

"All right," I said, I never cared for doctor's, although he had seen me plenty enough after I started ghost fighting, I was probably the most broken up kid he has ever seen in his life, of course, this was the first time I had ever broken any bones, so I was happy for that.

"You should be home sometime tomorrow," he said, and walked out of the room leaving it at that. Sam squeezed me again, "I'm so happy you're ok," she cried out, and I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"I probably should let you go," she said releasing me, and she got up to leave.

"No, I'm fine."

"You need some rest Danny," she said walking out so I couldn't stop her; I wasn't going to be getting up to fast to chase after her after all. I closed my eyes and relaxed, knowing that everything was going to be all right, I made it out amazingly, although I still had to wonder what had happened after I had passed out, although I didn't care much about talking about it, I wanted to just leave all of that behind me…

**Hope ya liked it! One more chapter after this one, didn't make it as long as I planned… tear lol. I know, I can't believe it's coming to an end! So sad! Lol. It'll be only my 2nd one that I ever finished… wow. Anyways, please review. Ask questions, I'll answer them, or just leave comments, I don't really care, lol. Umm… so I guess that's it! Thanks guys, luv ya all!**


	15. THE END

Ok, I just wanna thank everyone who made it through the whole story and kept up with it, it's about 50ish pages long… not exactly sure, but I know it's around there. Not the longest story I could make… but that's ok, least everyone loved it. Anyways… you ready for the last Chapter? Well… here ya go!

Chapter 15: Is it Really Over?

(2 months later)

"Danny, you gonna make it?" Sam asked as we walked down through the park, and I laughed at her, "Yea, why wouldn't I?" I was still limping, taking small steps trying to avoid the pain left in my leg, but the cast was off, and things seemed to be going smoothly ever since we got home. The few ghosts that had shown up my parents were able to take care of with no problem; I wasn't really needed as much as I thought I had been in the past, although it had been slow for the past couple of months, which was a good thing as far as my recovery.

"Because you're a gimp," she said and slowed down to let me catch back up with her, we went out on walks together all the time, pretty much just to bring my strength back up, I had been a couch potato up until I got my cast off.

"Hey, that's not nice," I said throwing my arm around her shoulder when she was by my side and she walked up against me, both of us slowing down a little. The sun was starting to set casting a pink shadow across the earth, and the air was warm and just slightly breezy, in other words it was perfect out. I could walk by her side forever knowing that my life was perfect now, or at least it was perfect enough for me to not want anything more in life. Maybe to be able to relax and not have to worry about something like what had recently happened to happen again, but that wasn't a big problem, I was a little more alert than before, and really didn't want to leave town again, I guess I just had this fear set into me now.

"Just telling you the truth," she said resting her head on my shoulder, both of us as close to each other as we could get. I guess I liked to hold onto moments like this now, after all I was lucky to even be around anymore, I had to appreciate life now, I was lucky.

"You know what?" Sam asked me.

"Huh?"

"It was nice for a while when we were lost, ya know. I mean… it did get us a little closer. It did also make us enjoy life a little more; it wasn't all that bad, other than the fact that it was a near death type thing…"

"Yeah, I guess it was a good thing, but I wouldn't do it again," I said, thinking about how much pain I was in before, the little pain I had left was nothing, and hardly bothered me.

"Of course not… but I was just saying, we wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for it all happening, although when it was happening we thought we would never make it to here."

"Yep, that's for sure."

We got up to my house, and we both walked inside, and the house was dead silent.

"This is odd," I said, looking around, all the lights and everything were turned off. Sam and I both walked up the stairs trying to keep quiet for some reason, probably because the slightest noise sounded so loud. When I got to my door I stopped, it felt like there was something that was going to happen, but I pushed it open slightly anyways.

"Danny! Sam!" My mom said jumping out at the two of us and Sam screamed slightly until it hit her what was going on, then she looked around thinking that she was stupid, hoping no one had noticed what she had done.

"What was up with that?" I asked, and a huge smile formed across her face, my dad and Jazz stepped out as well, they weren't into the whole trying to give Sam and I a heart attack thing.

"Guess what?" She asked as though trying to keep some big surprise from me, like as though I would really care.

"What's that?" I asked, with absolutely no excitement in my voice at all. The last time she surprised me it almost got me killed. No, not from the surprise, but from the skiing trip.

"Look!" She said handing me papers, and Sam and I stared down at them for a second then I looked back up at her then down at the papers again. I couldn't believe she was going to do this to me.

"Ohh… thanks," I said, trying to sound happy about it, and she smiled then they all walked out of my room, but she had to make sure she got her last words in, "I knew you would like it Danny!"

I closed the door behind them all and walked slowly back to my bed staring down at the paper the whole time. Sam and I both sat down and at the same time took our glances off the paper to have our eyes meet each others.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam said, and I shook my head, "It's sitting right there…"

"Why though? We're not actually…"

"We have to Sam; my mom was so excited about it…"

"So! She should understand!" She yelled at me, and I tossed the papers to the ground and fell backwards and let out a long sigh. I picked up my pillow and tossed it across the room, not in anger, but more as in I just needed to throw something for some reason, I didn't really know why, it just had to be done. She sighed as well and leaned up against the wall, and I sat up a little to do the same.

"Sam, it's been a few months… she probably figures I was over that."

"Yeah… you're right."

"It can't be that bad, we know what to stay away from this time…" I said, half consumed in the thought of the new vacation trip she had planned out for us. Camping in the woods in Colorado. It wasn't snow… at least. And besides that, we could just remain in our tent… the whole time, never leaving it for one second to try and enjoy ourselves.

"I guess we can only find out…"

**OMG short chapter lol. Kinda sucky ending, but… I been having writer's block for like… EVER and I just needed to get this posted… see if anyone was still interested, lol. Ya'll prolly thought I had died… or forgot about you… or just didn't care anymore! AHH! No… lol. I remembered every day.. its just… Summer… and im… lazy? Lol. Anyways, review… give me ratings 1-10 (10 being the highest) and uhhmm.. thanks for sticking with it the whole time! **


End file.
